Chasing After a Dream
by skywalker02
Summary: One Shot! Anisoka ! Anakin had a strange dream of him and Ahsoka kissing and being in love. Anakin chases it and trys to find out about his dream and wants it to come true, little does he know, Ahsoka is also in love with him. Again. One Shot !
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I decided to write another one. But all the Anisoka stories I've read, I think I'm going to try it. It's a one shot so no hatin! Enjoy R&R! =3 by the way Padme' and Anakin are not married. Just to let you know! Lol okay now read! =D**

Chapter One…

Anakin laid, cooped up in his quarters, fading in and out sleep. He never really got any sleep at all. Not after his face was sliced open by Ventress. Due to the scar on his right eye. The stitches irritated his eyes, so he barely slept. And with his com going off every twenty minutes, no one could. He tossed and turned under the covers, trying to get comfortable. He plopped up his elbow and looked at the time. 4:57 a.m. He scoffed and threw himself on his back. He laid there, staring up the blank ceiling, wondering why he couldn't just go to sleep. Was sleep to much to ask for?

Anakin eventually fell into a soft sleep, but it didn't seem long enough when he heard the door slide open. Footsteps approached him and he already knew who it was. He sighed deeply before completely opening his eyes. Then it happened. His Padawan jumped on top of him and started to bounce.

"Wake up master! It's time to wake up!" Ahsoka Tano, his seventeen year old Padawan, bounced up and down on the bed until Anakin woke up. Anakin groaned and managed to roll over on his stomach and cover the back of his head with the pillow. Ahsoka jerked it out of his grasp and continued to bounce. Anakin moaned in annoyance.

"Ahsoka, will you please… get off of me?" Anakin's yell was muffled by the sheets that his face was buried in. Ahsoka chuckled and stopped bouncing. Anakin rolled over again and this time Ahsoka was now on his stomach, looking down at him. She moved quickly to his face and stopped herself with her arms locking when she hit the bed. Anakin gasped a little, but not loud enough for Ahsoka to hear him

"No," she said simply.

"No?" Anakin looked into her big blue eyes.

"Yes! No. Not until you wake up!"

"Ahsoka, I am awake. You're on top of me, how could I not be awake?" Ahsoka climbed off of Anakin and he propped up on his elbow, "I'll be done in a minute," Anakin got out of bed and went to the refresher. He was wearing sleep pants and no shirt. And being seventeen, Ahsoka couldn't take her eyes off of him. Her face became warm and her heart began to race. Anakin bent over to pick up his tunic and his butt was facing her. Ahsoka tilted her head in delight and but her bottom lip. Anakin sensed her curiosity and smirked at the thought and stood up straight. He turned to face Ahsoka, who quickly turned her eyes away from him. He chuckled and continued to the refresher. She let out a sigh of relief.

"I'll be in the mess hall when you're done master," Ahsoka called into the refresher.

"Okay," Anakin washed his face and hair. He looked at himself in the mirror and observed the cut on his eye. He poked at it, maybe a little too hard. He hissed at the pain and grunted. He put on his tunic and grabbed his robe, com, and lightsaber. He started to the door when something stopped him. He looked around the room, trying to figure out what is was stopping him. Anakin sensed something in the force but shook the thought off his mind and continued out of his quarters. He met up with Ghost on the way to the mess hall. Anakin stared straight ahead as Ghost told him about their last mission. Ghost decided he was boring the general with a story Anakin knows all about. He saluted and walked away. Anakin shook his head and got the door of the mess hall.

The door slid open and every clone that was the room stood at attention. Anakin looked around, looking at all the same faces and waved an at ease. The clones sat down. The only one who stood out was the one and only Ahsoka. She motioned for him to come sit down, he walked over and sat down. He didn't say a word. He stared blankly at men who looked all alike.

"So I get to him and he's laying on the ground holding his face. The witch that slashed his face was hovering over him and about to strike, so I thought that was the best time to save the general," Ahsoka glanced over at Anakin, who was glaring at her, "What?" she smirked.

"Gloating, are you?" Anakin set his chin in his palm.

"Of course not Master," Ahsoka giggled. Anakin chuckled and looked at Rex, who was just sat down.

"Where have you been Rex ol' boy?" Anakin said, raising his head off his hand. Rex shrugged.

"Had an appointment with a medical droid, got banged up down on Teth, sir," Rex said showing off his arm that cut all to pieces. Anakin observed it, thinking about how it all happened. Rex looked at the scar on his face, "The bitch get you too?" Rex's voice sounded deep. Anakin clicked out of his trance.

"What? Oh, yeah. She got me out of luck, something distracted me,"

"Oh please Master, when you're battling someone or a mindless droid, you're always focused!" Ahsoka said, drinking her coffee'.

"She's right, sir. You never get distracted," another clone butted into the conversation.

"I don't really remember what or how it happened. The meds I took for the pain caused me not to remember," Anakin got up and stormed out the mess hall. Ahsoka watched him leave before chasing after him.

"Master! Master wait up!" Anakin whipped around, with his blue eyes narrowed at the seventeen year old.

"What! So you can brag about how you "saved" me? Please, Ahsoka," Anakin stood still as he glared at her.

"Master I-"

"I don't want to hear it, Ahsoka," Anakin's voice softened as her turned away from her.

"Master, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you," Ahsoka's shoulders sunk. Anakin didn't have to be a Jedi to know that she was sorry. He sighed and turned to look at her again. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Snips. It's really not that big of a deal. I got carried away…" Anakin smiled and walked away with Ahsoka watching him walk down the hall back to his quarters. Ahsoka went back to mess to apologize to the clones and headed to her shared quarters with Anakin. She didn't know whether he wanted her in there or not, but it was her room too. She shook off the thought and headed to her quarters.

Anakin sat on the couch, flipping through the channels on the holoscreen. He sighed, there was nothing interesting on. He threw down the remote and laid back his head. He rubbed his eyes, avoiding the cut, and yawned.

"Ugh, why can't I sleep anymore?" he said to himself just as the door slid open, "Ahsoka is that you?"

"Of course Master," she said walking to her side of the room an flopping down on the bed. Anakin got up and sat down beside her.

"Look Snips. I really want to apologize snapping at you like that. I was out of line,"

"Ah, don't worry about it master," Ahsoka said punching his shoulder.

"Well, I'm gonna try and get some rest, I haven't been able to sleep,"

"By all means Master," Ahsoka smiled and Anakin walked to his bed. He laid down and rolled over on his side, facing the wall. He sighed and closed his eyes. He tightened his jaw when he felt himself falling asleep.

"_C'mon Anakin!" a Torgurnta pulled Anakin's arm down the hall of the ship. _

"_Where are we going?" Anakin managed to say before the woman let go of his arm. Anakin was blindfolded. His senses were out of tune, he had no idea was going on._

Anakin rolled over on his back.

_The woman turned around and faced him. She took off his blindfold. He looked at the woman who was standing right in front of him. Before he could_

_say anything, the girl wrapped her arms around his neck. The girl was Ahsoka. She smiled and got closer to his face. _

"_Uh, Snips?" Ahsoka put her finger on his lips and shushed him. Ahsoka got even closer to his face. Before her could react, her lips touched his. He closed his eyes and tried to enjoy the kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist. Ahsoka's body was up against his. He inhaled deeply before breaking the kiss. "Ahsoka, this is wrong, it's against the code! Do you know how much trouble we would be in if we got caught?"_

"_I know. I'm willing to take that risk,"_

"_You always were a risk taker," Anakin chuckled and pushed his lips against hers. They'd slip their tongue every now and then and Anakin broke their kiss again._

"_What is it?" Ahsoka asked looking into his eyes._

"_I don't know, I never saw this coming. You or me- it's just that…" _

"_You're being paranoid Master," Ahsoka kissed him again…_

Anakin's dream ended he hit the floor, rolled up in his blanket. Ahsoka hopped down from her bed and rushed over to him,

"Master, are you okay?" Anakin looked up at her and smiled.

"I am now…" Anakin untangled himself and sat with his legs crossed.

"Are you okay Master?" Ahsoka sat in front of him looking to make sure he was alright. "I think that fall kind of made you loopy," Ahsoka chuckled.

"How long was I asleep?" Anakin ran his hand through his sweaty hair.

"About an hour…"

"An hour? Wow. At least I got a little bit of sleep," he looked at Ahsoka, who still looked a little bit dumbfounded.

"Master, I'm going to the training room, are you sure you're gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine Snips. I'll be there in a little bit, I have to…. Meditate…" Anakin got up and got a glass of water.

"Okay Master. Just don't hurt yourself okay?" Ahsoka put her hands on her hips.

"I'll try not too," Anakin knocked over another glass making it smash on the floor, shattering into pieces, "I'll pick that up," Ahsoka laughed and walked out the room. Anakin smiled and picked up the glass pieces.

Ahsoka walked into the training room to Rex and Cody firing at test droids. The simulation stopped when she entered.

"Why the hell did it stop? I didn't say for it to stop!" Rex's voice carried through the room.

"Rex, I think that's why it stopped," Cody was facing Ahsoka who was smiling as she approached the clones.

"Sorry commander," Rex commented.

"It's okay Rex. It happens, shall we?" Ahsoka ignited her lightsaber and the simulation started up again. Holding her saber backwards and deflecting shots left and right, she was holding her own. Rex and Cody, rolling like ninjas all over the room, knocking all the tinnies down with a single blow. Ahsoka threw lightsaber at the spider-droid that was crawling down the wall.

"Nice shot, Snips…" his voice echoed through her ears, the simulation stopped and all three turned around. Anakin stood with his arms crossed looking at them.

"Evening boys, Ahsoka," he nodded.

"Evening general. Is there a problem?"

"No captain, I just came to check on my Padawan. You know, make sure she id behaving," Anakin uncrossed his arms.

"I'm fine master," Ahsoka said, clipping her hilt back on her belt. Anakin smiled and walked to them when his com went off. He held up his index finger.

"Hold on," he clicked it, "This is general Skywalker,"

"Anakin, I have a mission for you and Ahsoka. Go to the war room and I'll brief you there," Obi-Wan Kenobi ordered Anakin through the tiny speaker.

"On my way Master," Anakin looked at the clones and his Padawan.

"What is it sir,"

"We have another mission. Obi-Wan is going to brief Ahsoka and I in the war room. Meet us there okay boys," the clones nodded and Ahsoka followed Anakin to the war room. Ahsoka looked at Anakin, who was smiling.

"What are smiling at Master?" Ahsoka nudged his shoulder.

"What? Oh nothing…" he lied.

"You're such a bad liar, do you know that?"

"So I've been told Snips,"

"So what is it," Anakin looked down at her.

"I can't really explain at the moment," he lied again.

"Fine," Ahsoka huffed in annoyance, "How about you tell me after this mission," Ahsoka was always good at negotiating. Anakin thought for moment before coming to a decision.

"Deal," Anakin and Ahsoka shook hands and continued to the war room. The doors opened and there stood Admiral Yularin and Rex. Obi-Wan's hologram was showing up beside the rouge planet that was being projected.

"What planet is that?" Ahsoka asked putting her hands to her hips.

"That, young one is Hoth," Obi-Wan stated pointing at the planet. Anakin groaned.

"Oh no! I hate going to Hoth! What's there?" Anakin whined like a child. Hoth was a cold uninhabited planet. It stayed cold year round and Anakin wasn't really fond the cold.

"Master, I'm sure it's not that bad," Ahsoka said in a reassuring voice.

"You ever been really cold?" she shook her head no, "Be prepared,"

"If you two are finished, lets start the briefing," Obi-Wan said and explained the next mission that awaited the Master and Padawan.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who sent me private messages and reviewed and most of all added this sucker to their favorites. It means a lot to me when you guys do that. But this is a one shot so I'm not sure how it's going to turn out. But thanks again and please enjoy **=)

Chapter Two…

Anakin complained about going to Hoth. He was never fond of Hoth, nor will he ever be. It was cold and boring. Ahsoka assured him that it wouldn't be that bad. Thinking back to his dream, he didn't think so either. He smiled at the thought and got ready for the briefing.

"Okay you two, Dooku's assassin, Asajj Ventress has been spotted by our clone intelligence. The council has requested that the two of you go down there to settle business, they want her alive, so do not, by any means be stupid with you actions," Obi-Wan stated his request clearly. Anakin's face hardened as he remembered a few days ago, he acquired his scar…

"_You are going to pay for all the Jedi you killed Ventress,"__Anakin stood at the ready, with his lightsaber in hand. He was ready to spring in for the attack, to avenge his fallen friends._

"_I did nothing of the sort Skywalker, just merely following orders," Ventress raised her shoulders and put a smug grin on her face._

"_Following orders? My ass. You killed them for you own pleaser," Anakin's muscles tensed and he gripped his saber hard. Ventress chuckled an evil laugh._

"_Then the truth will die with you!" She leaped at him, igniting her duel blades. Anakin ignited his and blocked her blow. _

_Blow for blow Anakin matched her. Grunts and groans came from the both of them. Getting absolutely no where, both of them back flipped away from each other. They stood in silence as the rain began to fall. The drops hit their blades, and they hissed. Anakin's chest rose up and down, due to lack of breath. Ventress just stood there, acting like that was just her warm up. She laughed maniacally. Anakin huffed in annoyance. He leapt at her slashed at her, but of course she blacked it._

_Something shifted in the force Anakin turned his head at the direction he felt the shift was coming from. Just as he looked he saw her. Ahsoka. He stopped._

"_Ahsoka?" he yelled just before Ventress slashed his right eye. He screamed in pain. Falling to his knees, holding his bloody face. _

"_Now, you die!" Ventress raised her lightsaber for the final blow to end The Chosen One's life, then just as the blade was about to strike, a green blade clashed against the red. _

_There she stood, locked with Ventress, staring into her cold gray eyes. Ventress screeched and threw Ahsoka away with the force and disappeared into the shadows. Ahsoka got up and ran over to Anakin, who was still bleeding. She raised him up and helped him to his feet and led him away from the battlefield._

"_Thanks Snips," Anakin managed to say. Ahsoka smiled._

"_Anytime Skyguy…" _

"Anakin? Anakin are you even listening?" Obi-Wan raised his voice through the hologram. Ahsoka shook him out of his flashback.

"Master, snap out of it!" Ahsoka whispered.

"Sorry Master. Thinking about Ventress is like chewing on razor blades," Anakin clenched his mechanical hand in anger.

"You'll have your revenge in due time Anakin, but just do the mission and get back to Corascaunt, may the force be with you…" the hologram disappeared. Anakin sighed and spun on his heel to leave.

"Master, where are you going?" Ahsoka whipped her body around.

"I'm going to go get something to snack on. I'm a little bit hungry…" he stopped at the doorway and glanced at Ahsoka, "Would you like to join me?" Ahsoka smiled and agreed. The two walked into mess hall to where there was only a few clones were enjoying what little time they had. Anakin sighed again, and continued to the line. He looked at the pathetic morsels before him and lost his appetite. He gulped and left. Ahsoka was confused.

"He just said he was hungry," she watched him exit the mess hall, "Something's up and I'm going to figure out what it is," Ahsoka huffed and started out of the mess hall. Only that she encountered Rex on the way out.

"Commander, may I ask you something?" Rex stepped in front of her. Ahsoka adjusted her head to try and see Anakin leave but failed.

"Yeah sure, what is it Rex?" Ahsoka said not making eye contact.

"It's about the general, sir,"

"What about him?" Ahsoka then looked at Rex with concerning eyes. Rex cleared his throat.

"He seems a bit…. Off," he cleared his throat again.

"Rex, I'm sure that staying on this ship is just getting to him," Ahsoka shrugged. Rex hummed in confusion and glanced down the hall to Anakin's shadow fading.

"He hasn't been the same since Teth, sir,"

"Rex, Let me go talk to him okay?" Ahsoka assured him and headed to her shared quarters. Ahsoka looked down at the floor and continued down the hall. When she reached her quarters, she saw that the door was still open. She peeked in.

"Master Skywalker? Are you in there?"

"I'm in the shower! I'll be out in a minute!" Anakin yelled through the pouring water. She walked into their quarters and shut the door. She walked over to her bed and picked up her holopad. She scrolled down the screen to see if there was anything interesting. She sighed and sit it back down. She laid back and shut her eyes.

The shower shut off and Anakin stepped out of it. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out. He opened the door and saw Ahsoka napping. He titled his head and looked at her. She stirred a bit and he snapped out of his trance. He chuckled and got dress before she woke up. She slipped on his pants and sat down to put on his boots. His boots came up to his knees, so it took a little bit to get them on. He grunted and pulled until the right one was on. He swung around to grab the other one. He accidentally knocked his alarm clock off the night table and it crashed to the floor.

Ahsoka's eyes shot open, and she jumped up from her bed. There she saw Anakin, with no shirt, pants, and one boot on. She looked at him and laughed.

"What?" Anakin said sitting back down on the bed and pulled his other boot on.

"Nothing, it's just that you look a little funny with one boot on," Ahsoka chuckled and walked over to him, "Rex told me something today that caught my attention,"

"Hm?" Anakin grunted as the boot was on. He sighed in relief as stood up to put on the rest of his garments.

"He says you seem…off," Ahsoka looked at him with her turquoise eyes. Anakin looked up and met her eyes. His blue gentle eyes locked with hers. He smirked.

"Do I?" he said buckling his belt, he looked back down at it. Ahsoka nodded. "I've been thinking for while and I haven't really gotten any sleep since my fight with Ventress," Anakin picked up his saber and hooked the hilt to his belt.

"If you need to talk Master, you know I'm standing right here," Ahsoka smiled at him. He looked up and met her eyes again. This time, he couldn't seem to look away.

"I'm not exactly sure you'll understand Snips," Ahsoka put her hands on her hips and shifted her body.

"I'm seventeen Master,"

"Exactly, I'm a little older and have more knowledge of what I'm going through,"

"Oh please, you're older than me by three years!" Ahsoka threw her fist on her sides.

"Ahsoka, please. Let's not start an argument. We have mission to do and I don't want you not talking to me through the whole thing,"

"Then just tell me!"

"No!" Anakin looked at her, his face hardened. "I'll talk to you when we get back from this mission, okay?" Anakin grabbed his robe and left without another word. Ahsoka stood at his bedside, dumbfounded. She was confused. Anakin usually talked to her about things. She sighed and sat down.

"I'm crazy for even thinking that he cared," Ahsoka got up and grabbed her own robe and headed to the landing bay. At the twilight, Anakin stood with Rex and Cody. She saw Anakin wave his arms a few times and then Rex and Cody walked away. Anakin turned around to see Ahsoka walking to him.

"There you are Snips," Anakin smirked, "You ready?" Ahsoka not making eye contact boarded the ship with one statement.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Anakin watched her board without even looking at him.

"Great, I've really done it now," he ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He walked on the bridge to Ahsoka in the passenger seat. He took off his robe and sat down.

"Master Kenobi said we have to on guard and be ready for anything,"

"I know," Anakin started the twilight and set the coordinates for Hoth. They jumped to hyperspace, and awaited the cold, heartless planet. Ahsoka huffed and slid down in her seat.

"How long is this trip to Hoth, Master?" Ahsoka crossed her arms.

"A couple of hours," Anakin leaned back and spun his chair in a complete circle.

"Wonderful…"

"I'm sure it's not going to be that bad,"

"You were the one complaining about coming here in the first place," Ahsoka shot him an angry look.

"I know. But since it's just you and me, I think I may eat my words." Anakin chuckled. "Speaking of eating, you hungry?" Anakin got up and looked around for a little something to eat. He looked in the bag the brought and found a sandwich. He packed two, just in case Ahsoka got hungry too.

"Not really," she got up and walked off the bridge. Anakin sighed and threw the sandwich.

"Damn it!" he flung himself in his seat, "What am I going to do now?" he thought about his dream again. He got up and went to find her. He walked into the cargo bay to find Ahsoka rummaging through boxes. Anakin walked to her.

"I said I wasn't hungry,"

"I know Ahsoka. Will you listen to me for a minute?"

"Why? So you can tell me that I'm not old enough to understand?" Anakin sighed and got closer to her. He leaned up against a large box and slid down it. He sat down. Ahsoka looked down at him.

"Sit down, please?" Anakin looked up at her. She obeyed.

"What?"

"Ahsoka, I had a weird dream… and I don't know how to handle it without making things awkward between the two of us,"

"Is that was this about? You thought I wasn't old enough to listen to a dream? You've got to be kidding,"

"Are you making fun of me?"

"About this, yes."

"Well, I guess then I was wrong then,"

"Wrong about what?"

"Nothing, I'm just thinking out loud," Ahsoka adjusted herself to that she was sitting right next to him. Anakin sighed.

"Master, please. Tell me what happened in this dream of yours…" Anakin looked at her.

"You promise not to make things weird?"

"I promise," Anakin smiled.

Anakin now began to explain what happened in his dream. He told everything in complete detail. Ahsoka kept her eyes locked on him. Then he got to where they kissed.

"And then, I see you after you took off the blindfold, and we… um…"

"C'mon. spit it out," Anakin remained quiet. Ahsoka closed her eyes and sighed. Anakin looked at her and found that this was the perfect opportunity. He reached for her face. He cupped the back of her head with his hands and brought her lips to his. Ahsoka opened her eyes, but didn't break their kiss. She just inhaled deeply and wrapped her arms around his neck. Anakin's body relaxed and he broke their kiss. Ahsoka looked at him. Anakin looked ahead. Thinking maybe that was a bad idea.

"I'm sorry," Anakin slapped himself in the face.

"No, its okay. Is that why you haven't been yourself?" he nodded.

"I didn't know what to do. And you know how I am about things. I was just curious," Anakin turned and looked into her eyes. She closed the distance between their lips and they kissed again. Ahsoka climbed into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. It was a passionate kiss. Anakin moaned and pulled her off of him.

"What?" Ahsoka asked wiping her bottom lip.

"Wow," Anakin ran his hand through his hair and got up. "Please tell me you felt something?"

"I always have Master," Ahsoka stood up next to him. Anakin looked at her and smiled. R2 rolled in and beeped profusely.

"What is it buddy?" R2 beeped again, "Great, were coming up on Hoth sooner than expected."

"Yeah, almost two hours sooner," Ahsoka said puzzled. "Did you set the coordinates right?"

"Of course," Anakin walked back on the bridge and noticed that they just came out of hyperspace. He looked down at the screen. "Yeah see, the scanners say it's Hoth, and it looks like Hoth, hmm. Oh well, c'mon." Anakin and Ahsoka got on there winter garments and waited for the ship to land.

"I didn't really want to come here," Ahsoka complained.

"Oh, now look who's complaining." Anakin laughed. "We have a base that's warm. Okay?" Ahsoka nodded. The ship landed right by the base. Clone escorts were waiting for them to land. Anakin and Ahsoka shared and look before going off the ship.

The howling cold wind almost blew Ahsoka over. Anakin caught her before she hit the ground.

"Thank you Skyguy," Ahsoka pecked his lips.

"No problem Snips," Anakin helped her into the base and they unpacked for a long, dreaded mission.


	3. Author's Note!

**A/N: Oh my Gosh! Ahsoka320.. Thank you so much for you support. I am a huge fan of Anisoka stories and I think it's coming along wonderfully. =) **

**Darth Cirus: One word reviews are a heart stopper when it comes to me! Thanks for sticking with me!**

**AnakinxAhsoka101: Thank you so much! =D**

**I need ideas! Private message me or leave it in the reviews… because I'm having a bad case of writers block!**

Authors Note Chapter!

I just wanted to say thank you for everyone who has stuck with me through all of my stories. Even though my first one kind of sucks but oh well. It means a great deal to me when you guys add my stories to your alerts, add me to your favorites and hello! Review my fanfics! I'm very grateful for all of you. But it was really XxFluffypuppyxX who introduced me into FanFiction. And it has been a journey. But thank you again and please stick with me!

Please shoot me some idea's for this sucker. I'm kind of stuck and I have no where to take this plot. I'm thinking at the end, one of them turns to the dark side or something takes place in the events of Revenge of the Sith but I'm not exactly sure yet. Help me guys!

Thanks again 3

Skywalker02

Taylor Renee' =)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Nothing to say…. Please enjoy….**

Chapter Four.

Anakin and Ahsoka walked into the base to escape the blizzard. It seemed to consume everything. A white haze that you couldn't escape. Anakin slipped off his hood and huffed.

"Man, It's cold out there," Anakin shook some of the snow off his jacket and glanced over to Ahsoka. Even though she was wrapped up in her jacket, she seemed to shivering.

"You're telling me! I'm freezing!" She wrapped her arms around herself and tried to warm herself, but was losing her own battle. Anakin smiled and walked over to her. He took his hands and ran them up and down her arms, creating friction. Her teeth chattered, and he huffed deeply.

"Why don't you go lay down for a bit, the bed is heated, so go get some rest," Anakin assured her. She smiled and walked off. Anakin watched as she walked away. He laughed at himself and went for the planetary briefing. In the middle of the room was a table. Anakin punched in a few numbers and Obi-Wan's hologram appeared, along with a few other council members. "Hello Masters. We arrived on Hoth safely" Anakin bowed.

"That's good to hear, Skywalker. I see your face is healing well," Mace Windu commented. Anakin ran his fingertips over the wound.

"Yeah, it's gonna be a nice scar,"

"Alright, according to our clone intelligence, Ventress is hiding on the south part of the pole. You and your Padawan will go there and try to find her. Remember Skywalker we need her alive," Mace explained very clearly that he _did_ want her alive. Anakin sighed in annoyance.

"As much as I want to kill her Master, I will obey the mandate"

"Let you anger consume you, you shall not," Master Yoda stated, thumping his cane on the floor. Anakin bowed with a smirk.

"Of course not Master,"

"Your gunship will be there to pick you up in the morning, may the force be with the both of you Anakin," Obi-Wan crossed his arms.

"And may the force be with you Master," the hologram disappeared. Anakin wanted to throw something the second the connection was broken. There wasn't anything around him but his own lightsaber. He jerked it off his belt and flung it across the room. A loud smash echoed through the room. Anakin's breathing fastened. He closed his eyes hard.

Something shifted in the force, he summoned his saber back to him and ignited it. He turned his body around and there stood Ahsoka in the doorway. Wearing a night gown, and one arm clung to the other.

"Ahsoka," Anakin turned off his saber.

"What is it Master?" Ahsoka walked over to him and looked him in the eyes.

"Ventress, I'm afraid that when I see her that I'll-" Ahsoka cut him off.

"Master, you are a too good of a person to disobey a mandate, not that you have went against them before, but I have faith in you," Ahsoka reassured him. Anakin loosened his tight muscles and relaxed.

"Thanks Snips. You always know how to calm me down," Ahsoka hugged him tightly around his torso, and Anakin hugged her back. The two stood, holding each other for a brief moment before Anakin broke the hug.

"You okay?" Ahsoka looked at him, yawning.

"Yeah, just a little tired. C'mon, lets go get some rest, we leave in the morning to the southern pole," Anakin sighed and left for their room. He opened the door with the force and begun to undress himself. Ahsoka sat on the bed and looked at him. He took off his tunic so it showed his abs. _A/N: Sorry, I usually don't put an authors note in the middle but the story but Damn! Anakin has a nice body! Okay… you can read now._ Ahsoka giggled and laid back. She had saw the weird tattoo that covered almost the entire right side of Anakin's body. She grabbed a pillow and stuffed in her face. Anakin turned his head to Ahsoka laughing hard into pillow. He sighed and walked over to her. He grabbed the pillow but Ahsoka refused to let him have it.

"C'mon Snips! What are you laughing at?" he finally jerked the pillow away from her.

"What's up with the body ink Skyguy?" Ahsoka tried to contain herself.

"I got it when I sixteen. What's so funny?" Anakin looked down at his shoulder to examine the blue markings running down his side and his arm.

"What does it mean?"

"I'm not sure, I saw the design on a holopad and liked it," Anakin shrugged. "Now will you please just crawl your tiny butt into bed and get some rest. I'm pretty tired." Ahsoka hopped to her side of the bed and tucked herself in. She had a childish look on her face. Anakin rolled his eyes and flopped on the bed. He rolled over on his side and turn off the light. "Night Snips,"

Ahsoka jumped over on him and kissed his cheek. "Good night Skyguy," Ahsoka then rolled over, facing away from Anakin, and fell asleep. Anakin glanced back at her and smiled, and he too fell asleep.

**Ventress' POV**

Asajj Ventress, stood out on the balcony of the temple the separatist were trying to guard. She stood straight up and her arms crossed. He closely shaved head reflected the moonlight. She sighed and squinted her eyes.

"Skywalker is here, along with his little pet," she smirked. "Now I will have him on his knees, begging for mercy," she laughed and went inside. She took out her hologram and Count Dooku appeared.

"What is it, my assassin?" Dooku stood with his cape, whipping in the wind.

"I sense that Skywalker and his precious Padawan are on the planet,"

"Good, this means we can put our plan into action. Lure them to you. Let them think their mission is easy, then make your move Ventress,"

"Yes, my Lord." she bowed her head.

"Do not fail me again…" he disappeared. Ventress turned to the battle droids that were stationed at her door.

"We put our plan into motion tomorrow,"

"Roger, Roger," Ventress smirked and laid down for her big plan to be put in motion.

**Anakin and Ahsoka's POV**

Morning.

The sunlight was bright against the snow. Ice crystals sparkling in the window. A sparkle caught Anakin just right and forced him to open his eyes. He groaned and threw the covers off his legs. He looked at Ahsoka and smiled. She was sleeping soundly. He walked over the window and pulled back the drapes. The blinding snow made him shut them again quickly. She turned back to Ahsoka was rubbing her eyes.

"What in the hell was that?" she sat up.

"That would be the sun reflecting off the snow,"

"I knew I should've packed my sunglasses," she joked. Anakin chuckled. She walked into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee.

"Do you want some coffee, Snips?" Ahsoka walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"Oh please. Thank you. I thought you didn't drink that stuff," Anakin smirked.

"I don't, but its early and I need something…" he reached for two cups.

"I see. So when do we leave for the southern pole?"

"In an hour or so. So lets drink this fast," he said pouring the coffee into the mugs. "I'm gonna go ahead and get ready," he sat down his cup on the table, along with Ahsoka's.

"Thanks, Master." Anakin stopped.

"You know you don't have to call me that when it's just the two of us," Ahsoka shrugged.

"I'm sorry. I've gotten used to it," Anakin put a smile on his face and bent down to eye level.

"Well, stop," he pecked her lips.

"Oh alright, Skyguy!" Ahsoka wrapped her arms around Anakin's neck and they kissed again. Anakin inhaled deeply and broke their kiss.

"Rain check Snips, c'mon. Let's go get ready," Ahsoka laughed and followed Anakin into their room to change into her garments.

Ahsoka grabbed her heavy jacket and pants. Thankfully, she packed her snow boots, or she would freeze her toes off. She glanced over at Anakin, who just snapped his saber on his belt. he closed his eyes and saw Ventress' face. He grumbled under her breath. Ahsoka put her hand on his shoulder and looked into his blue eyes.

"It's going to be alright, Anakin. Just remember, I'm standing right here if you need anything," Anakin smiled at her and sat her down.

"Okay, I'm gonna level with you. I'm not sure how long I can keep this up. I'm having mixed emotions with the council. They tell me I'll have my revenge, but that leads to the dark side. And Obi-Wan taught me not to form attachments, which I totally failed at that…"

"What do you mean 'fail'"

"Well, if Yoda hadn't assigned you to me, I would've never met you, and that would be a shame," he ran his hand down her lekku. She giggled.

"One more kiss before we leave,"

"You won't take the answer no, will you?"

"Nope!" Ahsoka then pressed her lips against Anakin's. she touched the arch of her back and kissed her passionately. After a few moments, Ahsoka broke the kiss. "Okay, lets go," she got up and left Anakin, speechless on the couch.

"What have I gotten myself into?" the asked himself. He smiled. His com went off as he grabbed his goggles. "Skywalker here,"

"Anakin, good you're up. Your gunship is on it's way. Are you ready?" Obi-Wan's voice came through.

"I hope so Master. But I'm going to try and keep my emotions in check,"

"That's good, Anakin. Maybe Ahsoka has taught you a few things on patience,"

"Everything but patience Master," Anakin chuckled.

"Alright Anakin, May the force be with you,"

"And may the force be with you Master," Anakin cut the connection off. "Ahsoka!"

"Yeah?" she popped her head around the door jam.

"The gunship is on it's way,"

"Okay… I'm not really too happy to be tracking through the snow for that witch. I hope she freezes!"

"Now, now Snips," Anakin put his hand on her shoulder. "Everything will be alright," he pecked her lips and just after, the gunship landed in front of the base.

"C'mon master!" Ahsoka ran onto the gunship.

"Here's where the fun begins!" Anakin boarded the gunship and they soared through the snowy clouds to the southern pole. Where Anakin might gain more than a battle scar.

**A/N: Okay they while tattoo thing. I saw an old animated star wars and Anakin had a blue tattoo on his right side. So I just kinda threw that in there, it has nothing to do with the story! Haha. Welp Review please! Thank you 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, I don't really proof read my work I post it cuz I'm glad I'm done with the chappie. But this time, I'll proof read ! =D. please enjoy =3**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5...

Anakin looked down from the gunship on the snowy landscape. So many things were running though his head, he couldn't really concentrate. He closed his eyes and inhaled. Ahsoka glanced up at him.

"Are you okay Anakin?"

"I'm fine, just a lot things running in my head right now," he opened his eyes and looked down again. "I just hope I'll be able to control my emotions," Ahsoka smirked.

"I'm sure you'll be fine,"

"I hope so Snips," the gunship roared through the winds.

"We're coming up on the temple," Clone Commander Checks stated.

"Thanks Checks. Let me contact Obi-Wan," Anakin took out the com. Obi-Wan's hologram appeared.

"Have you made it to the temple yet Anakin?"

"Not yet Master, Checks said we're coming up on it,"

"I hope you're ready Anakin,"

"So do I, Master. I hope the force takes me in an opposite direction that what I'm thinking,"

"You'll be fine, just have a little patience,"

"Why does everyone say its going to be fine? You said that last time, and now I have a slash on my face, now what?" Ahsoka looked at her Master with concerning eyes. Her eyes locked on him, wondering if he'll try something stupid.

"Master, I'll be there with you. You will be okay," Ahsoka stepped closer to him. Anakin sighed.

"I hope you're right Ahsoka," Ahsoka smiled.

"May the force be with you both,"

"Same to you Master," the hologram disappeared. He looked over at Ahsoka. "I don't get how you're able to calm me down. Other people have a hard time, with you, it's like, I don't know,"

"It's a gift…" Ahsoka shrugged and smiled. Anakin bent down to eye level.

"You know, if there wasn't a few clones in here, I'd kiss you right now…" Ahsoka's face heated. Her orange complexion turned red. Anakin's face softened.

"Sir, we're landing,"

"Very good Checks," Anakin and Ahsoka stood shoulder to shoulder. Waiting for the ship to land. This was it, the moment Anakin might actually lose his mind.

**Ventress' POV**

Asajj stood on the balcony and watched the Jedi gunship land in the front court yard. Her hood draped over her bald head. She turned to the battle droids.

"Take your squadron the court yard and hold them there, I have to lure those two apart,"

"Roger, roger." the battle droid lead the army to the court yard. Ventress contacted Dooku.

"My Lord, the Jedi have arrived,"

"Separate the Master and Padawan. I want Skywalker to beg for mercy. He ruined my plans on Geonosis and now I'm going to take the one thing he actually cares about,"

"Master, Jedi aren't allowed to form attachments. Forgive my opinion but what makes you think those two have something,"

"Your senses are not attuned to my own, my young assassin. I sense a connection between the two. Skywalker took away what I wanted, now I'm returning the favor,"

"As you wish My Lord,"

"I'm counting on you this time Ventress,"

"I will not fail you my Master,"

"You better not,"

The connection broken, Ventress out on her own jacket and tromped through the snowy landscape. Battle droids following close behind her. Ventress grabbed her dual lightsabers and held them, ready for something that was miles away. "I don't sense a connection, but I must follow my Masters orders," she told herself over and over. She took a deep breath and continued on her path.

**Ahsoka and Anakin's POV**

Ahsoka trailed behind her Master, thinking of what he was thinking. He turned his head slightly.

"Will you quit that? I can feel your tension Snips," he chuckled, looking ahead. Ahsoka blushed.

"Tension? I'm not tense,"

"You're a horrible liar,"

"I learned from the best," Anakin chuckled. His smile quickly faded as he grabbed his own saber.

"So you feel that?"

"No, what is it-… now I feel it," she grabbed hers. "What is it Master,"

"It's the Dark Side, Ahsoka, C'mon, Stay on guard. I have a feeling things are gonna get pretty violent," Anakin adjusted his goggles and continued. Ahsoka trailing at his side, still wondering.

"Master, I know this isn't the time to ask you but-"

"But?" he loosened his muscles.

"What are you thinking Master?"

"Well, I'm thinking that you should really stop callin' me Master,"

"Damn it!" Ahsoka whispered.

"But-" he trailed off in his own thoughts. "I'm thinking what's gonna happen when I meet face to face with Ventress. How I'm gonna keep my emotions in check. Wonder if you're gonna safe. If I'm gonna live to see you again. I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt."

"Mas- I mean.. Anakin," he stopped. Ahsoka stopped ahead of him and looked into his blue, wondrous eyes. "You really care about me, don't you?"

"More than you know Ahsoka," he put his hand on her shoulder, "Do you remember when Bane had you in the air lock? And I had to unlock that Holocron?" Ahsoka nodded. Trying to remember that painful encounter. "Well, when I saw you behind that shield, and he had his finger on that button, my heart skipped a beat. I couldn't just let you die. I know I have a hard time with my attachments, but there's four people I care about the most. Well one of them is a droid," he chuckled. "My mother, Obi-Wan, R2, but most of all. You."

"Anakin, I'm not that im-"

"But you are important Ahsoka. There isn't anything that I care more about than you. Nothing," Anakin looked into Ahsoka's eyes before closing the distance between the two. Their lips touched, and Ahsoka breathed hard. Even though it was freezing outside, Ahsoka nor Anakin felt cold anymore.

"_Skywalker"_

Anakin broke their kiss and ignited his lightsaber. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Ahsoka mumbled, wiping her top lip.

"_Skywalker"_

"That!" Anakin whirled around, his saber humming with every move. "Please tell me that you hear it?" Ahsoka listened quietly and heard nothing but the howling wind.

Quiet.

"I don't hear anything Anakin," Ahsoka shrugged.

"_Skywalker"_

"Ugh! I wish it would stop! It's really starting to piss me off!" Ahsoka put her hand on his arm.

"It's in your head Master, patience," Anakin sighed. And he and Ahsoka continued on. Anakin sensed something close.

"This place is huge. I didn't think that this court yard was a few miles long." he looked around and saw snowy trees and an iced over fountain.

"It is pretty though. Be even more beautiful if that witch wasn't guarding it," Ahsoka and Anakin stopped. Ventress stepped out from behind the trees, battle droids flanking her.

"I knew I smelled a bitch," Anakin ignited his lightsaber, "It's over Ventress,"

"I see your boo boo is healing well," Ventress chuckled. Ahsoka stood next to her Master, ready to jump into action. "And I see you brought your pet along with you,"

"Careful, she bites," Anakin gritted his teeth.

"I'm no pet Ventress. But I'll tell you one thing I am." she ignited her own saber, "I'm your worst nightmare," Ventress laughed at that comment.

"You can't be serious? What are you teaching this pest Skywalker? How to be a bad smart ass? Like you?" Anakin's upper lip twitched.

"I'd stop talking smack if I were you. I've been waiting for this day for a while,"

"My dear Skywalker," the second she said Skywalker. Anakin replayed the voices in his head. They sounded like her.

"It's you…" Ahsoka looked at him. "You're the voice in my head!" he gripped the hilt and got ready to jump.

"Anakin no! Patience."

"I don't have time for patience!" Ahsoka grabbed his arm tightly before he leapt. Ventress just stood and watched the two Jedi.

"We will take her together…"

"No I'm taking her now!" Anakin got loose and leaped at her. Ventress smirked and ignited her blades. Lightsabers hissing and humming through the air. The droids opened fire on Ahsoka. She blocked them of course. She glanced over at Anakin, who was being over powered again. Ventress jumped on the trees onto the balcony. The determined Anakin chased after her. Ahsoka sighed as she continued to fend off the clankers. As Anakin was out of sight, the droids stopped firing.

"What? Is that all you got?" Ahsoka raised her arms wanting more. She chuckled as she was about to cut them all down. Just before she jumped, she started choking. Her feet left the ground. The sudden pressure around her neck was excruciating. She couldn't breathe. Then from out of the shadows, emerged Count Dooku. The former Jedi. Ahsoka grunted as she got higher. The Dooku dropped her. He kicked away her lightsaber away from her reach.

Meanwhile, Anakin and Ventress were on top the temple, matching blow for blow. Ventress took another slash at his face but only nicked his cheek.

"Is that the best you got?" Anakin shrugged.

"Of course not my dear Skywalker…" Anakin frowned and struck.

"Quit calling me that!" he locked with her saber. Ventress groaned at the power Anakin was giving off. She pushed him away with the force, almost causing him to fall off. He looked down, from the height he was at, something moved in his stomach.

Ahsoka.

He took a second look. He saw Ahsoka lying on the ground with a dark man standing over her.

"Ahsoka!" she tried to leap down to her but failed. Asajj caught him in mid-air with force choke. He dropped his lightsaber. It fell and landed beside Ahsoka's. "Ah-so-ka! No!" he yelled through the pressure around his neck. Ventress led him back on the roof. The pressure subsided. He breathed hard as he looked down again. Then back at Ventress. "What did he do to her?"

"I'm not sure what my master has done. But I'm sure that it won't end well either," the cenacle smile on her face sickened Anakin.

"You bitch!" she jumped at her, knocking her over. He punch her face and the side of her head. Tears seeping out of his bloodshot eyes. Ventress used the force to get him off. He was still swinging when he was off.

"My Master was right. You do feel something for that little brat," Anakin stopped and his arms and legs hung. Ventress sat him down, as if she was going to level with him.

"What?" his com went off. Ventress crushed it with the second beep. "What do you mean he was right?" He didn't really care much for the communicator. It was Ahsoka he was worried about.

"My master sensed something between the two of you and plotted his revenge,"

"Revenge? What did I do?"

"You ruined his plans on Geonosis." Anakin thought back to where he and Obi-Wan confronted Dooku on Geonosis. He didn't really ruin his plans, just stalled. The day Anakin lost his right arm.

"I'm confused. Why take it out Ahsoka?"

"You'll have to ask him yourself," Anakin grunted as Ventress picked up again. This time, putting more pressure on his neck. Anakin screamed but no one was there to help. Not even Ahsoka. Ventress hung him over the edge, and let him go. Anakin blacked out half way down, and landed on his back. Bounced twice and landed beside Ahsoka.

"Good work my young assassin," Dooku said as she cushioned her landing with the force.

"Thank you Master."

"Pick those two up. I have some business to take care of," two super battle droids picked up the Jedi and took them into the temple.

Dooku and Asajj followed. Anakin grumbled a few times but never woke up. Ahsoka was out cold. There was no way she would be waking up anytime soon. They came up on a cell. Divided into a two, Anakin in one, and Ahsoka in the other. The droid threw the Jedi in and locked the door. Anakin's head bounced off the wall, throwing him back to unconsciousness. Dooku had both lightsabers in hand. Asajj watched as Dooku put them into his robe.

"Are you going to keep those?" she looked at him.

"No my young assassin. I'm going to give them to General Grievous. He collects Jedi lightsabers,"

"Of course my Master," Dooku turned to the droids.

"Stay here and watch after these two, report back to me in the morning,"

"Roger, roger," he droid nodded. Dooku and Asajj exited the room, leaving Anakin and Ahsoka unarmed and helpless against anything.

* * *

**A/N: Uh-Oh! A cliff hanger! I hate those! I'm gonna try and update soon! I had writers block that's why I couldn't update quickly. I proofread this one =D ! Okay Review Pwetty Pwease ! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks again! Please enjoy =)**

Chapter Six…

_Anakin's eyes fluttered. He groaned as he tried to wake up. He looked around and found himself in a comfortable bed. He glanced to the other side of him and Ahsoka, laid right beside him. He propped himself on his elbows._

"_Where am I?" he looked around again. "This doesn't look like a prison cell or the temple,"_

"_You're up early, Daddy…" a young girl at about the age of sixteen, made her way into the room holding a tray, containing two glasses of orange juice and pancakes. _

"_Daddy?"_

"_Um, yeah? I am your daughter here," she set the tray down and put her hands on her hips. She took after Anakin. She was mostly human. It was the dominate trait. He looked up and down the girl, utterly confused. She had long sandy brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. She nervously smiled. "Um, okay? Enjoy your breakfast," the girl walked out. He rolled over to Ahsoka and shook her to wake up._

"_Ahsoka. Ahsoka! Wake up," she rustled and groaned before rolling over. Anakin tightened his lips. "Snips! Wake up!" Ahsoka jumped up right. _

"_Why are you yelling?"_

"_Where are we?" Ahsoka looked at him like he had gone insane. _

"_We're home. Where else would we be?" Anakin again looked confused._

"_No. The last time I was awake, we were on Hoth, and you were lying on the ground with Dooku hovering over you. And Ventress had me-"_

"_Anakin! That was seventeen years ago…" Ahsoka assured him. He shook his head in denial._

"_No! We were on Hoth!" the girl peeked in the room again. Anakin sensed her and looked at the doorway._

"_May I asked why you two are fighting? You guys never fight…" Anakin shook his head again._

"_And who is she!" Anakin got out of bed. Wearing nothing but his boxers pointed at the girl. The girl looked at her "father" like he really had gone insane._

"_Are you serious? I'm your daughter, Annabelle?" Ahsoka got out bed and stood next to her "daughter". Anakin gritted his teeth and yelled._

"_Ugh! I don't even know how I got here! I was on Hoth! I know I was!" he walked the glass doors and opened them. He walked out and the sky suddenly became dark. The clouds turned a deep gray. Anakin looked at the hazy sky and shook his head again. He turned to Ahsoka. His eyes widened at what he saw._

_Ventress._

"No!" Anakin woke up drenched in sweat. His breathing fast and raspy. He looked over to Ahsoka, laying against the wall, behind bars. His breathing regulated. He held his mechanical hand over his chest. His heart was racing. Anakin looked through the bars again and reached for Ahsoka. She groaned when he touched her. She swiped his hand away.

"No! Don't touch me," he grumbled, her eyes still closed.

"Snips. C'mon, it's me. You have to wake up" he shook her until she finally opened her eyes. She opened them slowly and looked at Anakin. He smiled when he saw her face, untouched.

"Anakin? What happened to your face?"

"What?" Anakin ran his hand over his forehead. He looked at his palm and it was blood. "I have no idea. Probably from where I fell off the temple,"

"This isn't a joke, Master," she tried to stand up, but her knees were too wobbly. Anakin got up without any trouble. Ahsoka reached for her lightsaber. "'Where's my lightsaber?"

"Mine's gone too," Anakin looked up and saw a droid holding there lightsabers. Dooku gave the droid their sabers, only because he refused to touch a Jedi lightsaber. "Stay there," he motioned to Ahsoka and crept the front of the cell. He stuck his arm out and waved his hand. The force shifted. "You will hand me my sabers." the droid didn't move.

"Mind tricks don't work on tinnies, Master,"

"Damn." he cursed underneath his breath. The droid hooked the sabers to his sides. Anakin smirked. If he was careful, he could use the force to get at least one of them. All he needed was one.

Anakin is more familiar with his own saber, so that was his mandate. Get his lightsaber. Again, he stretched his arm through the bars. The force shifted again. The saber slowly detached and hovered into Anakin's hand. He gripped the droid and jerked it toward the bars. The saber ignited and the droid demolished. Anakin sliced open the bars of Ahsoka's cell and then his own. Ahsoka grabbed her lightsaber from the droid and they both ran to the main room.

"I have to contact Obi-Wan somehow!"

"They took our coms!" Ahsoka mentioned. Anakin stopped.

"There has to be way to get a hold of him without using the force," Anakin looked around for a little something.

"We have to sneak in and get them," Ahsoka clipped the hilt to her belt. Anakin did the same. He took a deep breath and move forward, cautiously. Ahsoka trailed on his heels.

Something hit's the ground.

Anakin stops, causing Ahsoka to smack her face on his armored back. He grabs her nose and hissed at the pain. Anakin ships around, covering her mouth with his hand.

"Shh! I don't want them hearing us!" he whispered.

"How about a little warning the next time you're gonna suddenly stop!"

"I said be quiet Ahsoka!" Anakin narrowed his eyes. Ahsoka nodded and they both continued to the main room.

Anakin and Ahsoka finally make it to the main room. But there, she stood by the briefing table.

Ventress.

Anakin gulped. He clenched both fist and looked at Ahsoka.

"What is it Master?"

"Ahsoka, Don't wait for me…"

"What?" Ahsoka got closer to him.

"Get yourself out of here, I wouldn't live with my self something happened to you. Please Ahsoka," Anakin's eyes looked at her with sorrow.

"Anakin, I-"

"Ahsoka…" there was a slight pause, "Please," Ahsoka looked in the sparkling blue eyes. They were filled with tears. Anakin never shed one tear. The only time he actually cried is when his mother passed away.

A tear trickled down his cheek. Ahsoka ran her finger over his cheek to wipe the tear. "Master, I'll go. But I'm not leaving the planet. I'll wait for you," Anakin grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Ahsoka, please don't make me ask you again,"

"Anakin, I'm your Padawan, you taught me never to leave a colleague behind. I'm not leaving without you,"

"I'm not a colleague though Snips. I'm your Master, and I-" Ahsoka cut him off with a gentle kiss. Another tear fell down his cheek. Anakin's tongue slipped between Ahsoka's lips. He cupped the back of her lekku with his hand. Ahsoka broke their kiss.

"I told you. I'm not leaving without you," Ahsoka looked in his eyes again. This time, Anakin wasn't against her staying. He smiled. Ahsoka got up and turned to walk away before Anakin stopped her again.

"Ahsoka, wait," he looked back in the main room. Ventress hadn't noticed that they were just in the door way. Anakin got up and led Ahsoka to a tiny space in the hall way.

"What is it?"

"I wanted to tell you, just in case I don't make it out of this,"

"You will. You always do,"

"I know, but this time I'm not sure, but I just wanted to tell you that I-" Ahsoka kissed him again.

"I love you too,"

"How did you,"

"Know? I'm not an idiot Anakin," Anakin smiled and wrapped his arms around Ahsoka. They shared a brief hug before it was so rudely interrupted.

"You two make me sick," a dark, seductive voice came from behind them. Anakin's eyes opened and he whipped his body around.

"Ahsoka, leave!" Anakin motioned his hand for her to leave. But she didn't move. "Ahsoka!" Ahsoka kissed his cheek and ran down the hall. Slicing down any droid that got in her way.

Meanwhile, Anakin and Ventress stood, face to face. For the second time that day. Anakin furrowed his brow. Ventress out on that nasty smirk. Anakin growled as his ignited his saber and jumped in for the attack. Ventress blocked his blow of course. But this time, Anakin was putting off more dark power than he usually does. It was prominent. His eyes lit like fire as he tried to slice Ventress in half. Screaming with every swing, Anakin was trying too hard, and he was starting to be over powered.

Again.

"_Master… you're trying to hard…" _Ahsoka's voice echoed through his head. _"Relax with your skills. Calm down. Its just another day in the training room. Patience…"_

"_Ahsoka. I don't know how long I can keep this up!" _Anakin sent back through the force.

"_I believe in you Master. Obi-Wan, Rex, the galaxy is counting on you…"_

"_That makes it so much better!"_

"_Patience Master… you can do this. Just relax…"_

"_Thanks Snips!" _Anakin grunted as he locked sabers with Ventress. Anakin gaining the upper hand, leaned down on Ventress, causing her to loose grip on her sabers. Anakin swiftly kicked Ventress below the jaw, making her fly two feel backwards. Anakin aimed his sword at her throat. "It's over Ventress." his lightsaber purred.

"No my dear Skywalker. It's only the beginning." Anakin frowned as he extinguished his lightsaber. "Get up," she listened. "Get out of here. Never shoe your face in front of anyone. Go into hiding, leave something, but leave the Order alone. Go!" Ventress smirked her evil smirk.

"You're willing to let me go? I'm an assassin for the Sith Lord Count Dooku, a follower of Sidius, and you're going to let me go?"

"Would you rather me slice your head off your shoulders?" Anakin's face stayed stiff.

"Now, now Skywalker. No need to get nasty."

"Ventress, this is your only opportunity to leave, I'm allowing you to live. Or I can always take you back to Corascaunt, and let you rot away in prison for the rest of your life," Ventress chuckled and grappled Anakin around the neck with the force. Anakin yelled and dropped his saber. Ventress brought him closer to her.

"You caught me on my good day, Skywalker," Ventress kissed his cheek. Anakin squirmed, trying to get loose. Ventress dropped him. Anakin looked up and she was gone. He breathed heavily as he made his way back to the base, in the cold.

Ahsoka was in the main room, pacing. When she heard the front door slide open she ran to it. Anakin leaned up against the wall, ice covered.

"Master!" she caught Anakin before he hit the floor. "Trooper! Get me a medical droid!" Anakin lay in her arms, cold, and unconscious.

**A/N: I bet you guys hate me for making a cliffy! Well I'll update as soon as I can! R&R 3**

**Love, Taylor Renee' skywalker02**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yeah I know, the last chappie wasn't proof read well. Anyway Please enjoy!**

Chapter Seven….

Ahsoka dragged Anakin across the base, with the help of the medical droid. Anakin laid with a breathing mask over his face, and wires coming out from everywhere.

"Is he gonna be alright doc?" Ahsoka worriedly looked at the medical droid.

"I am not sure, miss Tano. I am going to have to run a few more tests…" the droid commented in a monologue tone. Ahsoka nodded. "If you may, please return to the living area…" Ahsoka reluctantly walked out of the room, taking one more look at her Master. He looked so helpless. She sighed and continued out.

The medical droid removed Anakin clothes to make sure nothing was broken or sliced open. The droid examined the blue tattoo on his right side. It circled and curved on his shoulder and it cut turns and angled strangely don't his side and on his chest. The droid stuck another needle in his arm. Feeling the prick, Anakin brow furrowed. He clenched his fist.

"_Daddy!" a little girl jumped in the mans arms. Anakin watched the little girl hug the man. The man turned his head and Anakin saw himself. Holding a beautiful little girl. _

"_Hey little one!" he put down the little girl._

"_Daddy! I'm so glad you're back! Just in time for my birthday!"_

"_That's right today is your birthday. How old are ya kid," the man bent down and locked his arms on his knees._

"_I'm five today!" she held up five, tiny fingers._

"_Wow! Five? You're getting so big!" Anakin smiled at the man and the little girl. _

"_Annabelle! Where did you go?" Anakin looked in the direction that he heard the voice. His jaw slowly dropped as he saw her run up to the top of the hill. Ahsoka._

"_Mommy! Daddy's back!" Ahsoka ran into the mans arms and kissed him. Anakin smiled. He saw that he and Ahsoka were happy and they had formed a family._

"_Is this my destiny? Am I going to have a family with Ahsoka?" Anakin walked around the Skywalker family. Ahsoka and Annabelle ran back there tiny home on Naboo. The man stayed behind and watched them trot through the tall grass._

"_Amazing aren't they?" the man crossed his arms and turned to Anakin. "This will be yours one day Anakin,"_

"_Wait a minute, you can see me?"_

"_Of course. Ahsoka and Annabelle couldn't but I could. Don't worry, I wont say anything."_

"_I find this weird that I'm practically talking to myself,"_

"_Well, you are talking to yourself," the man smirked. "Take care of Ahsoka, and Annabelle. Take care of you family Anakin. The Order doesn't care about attachments in this time,"_

"_Really? What changed their minds?"_

"_They saw that even though Ahsoka and I were in love, it didn't bring us down. We weren't distracted by our love,"_

"_Hmm…"_

"_Just take care of them. Live your life Skywalker,"_

"_Don't worry. I plan too," the man chuckled._

"_Oh, and by the way. Ventress and Dooku are in prison in this time. But I'm not telling you how to do that. You'll have to figure out that one,"_

"_Thanks for your help," Anakin's shoulders sunk._

"_No problem. The force is strong with you Anakin, use it wisely. It took me a while to realize that the dark side isn't all it's cracked up to be…"_

"_The Dark side? I turn to the dark side?"_

"_That's for me to know. And for you to figure out,"_

_The scene rippled away and Anakin started running after his look a like. _

"_Wait! Come back!" _

_Anakin was now standing in a dark dimension. He looked around, trying to find a light. The light side of the force. The force shifted. Anakin turned his head and there stood Ahsoka, standing in front a bright illumination. Smiling._

"_Ahsoka!"_

"_This is what will haunt you Anakin. You'll be stuck in the darkness forever…" she turned and walked away._

"_No! Ahsoka! Come back! Please come back!" _

_Darkness._

Ahsoka sat next to Anakin. It had been four hours since he got to the base. She sat, and waited for him to wake up. Anakin started tossing himself around. Ahsoka's eyes widened. She got up and tried to calm him down. She looked at the heart monitor. It was beeping rapidly.

"Anakin, calm down," she gritted her teeth.

"Come back Ahsoka!" Ahsoka stopped and looked at him.

"Anakin, I'm right here,"

"Ahsoka!" he screamed, tears rolling down his face. Ahsoka reached and took the breathing mask off. The medical droid rolled in. It tried to pull Ahsoka away from Anakin, but she pushed it away with the force. The droid rolled out of the room. Ahsoka began shaking Anakin, and finally, he woke up.

"Ahsoka! I'm turning the dark side! I'm not turning!" Anakin gripped Ahsoka's arm. She simply smiled at him.

"Anakin, I know. You're a good person. I know you won't" Ahsoka pried his hand off her arm, she rubbed the pain away. "Now lay down and relax." she gently pushed Anakin back on the bunk.

Anakin looked up at the ceiling, then back down at the wires coming out from every direction. "What's up with all the wires?" Ahsoka motioned for the droid to come in again. Anakin looked at it. "Well?"

"You fell unconscious Master Jedi," it said taking out the IV's.

"Uh, huh…" he let the droid do it's thing, then looked at Ahsoka.

She smiled at him. "What?" she asked grabbing his hand.

"I'm sorry for scaring you like that…" his blue eyes sparkled.

"It's not the first time, Master" she titled her head as she said _Master._ He smirked and looked back at the droid, who just took out the last needle.

"You may move about now sir," the droid put away all the supplies.

"Thanks," Anakin nodded and followed Ahsoka into the living area. Buttoning up his recovery clothes, he sat down on the couch and sighed. Ahsoka sat on the foot rest in front of him.

Troopers walking in about of the base, making some kind of progress. Captain Rex walked up to them.

"General, the Resolute is waiting for us in the atmosphere," he saluted.

"Thank you Rex, I'll go get my things," he looked at Ahsoka and gave one of those "come with me" looks. Ahsoka nodded and followed Anakin into their quarters. Anakin changed back into the Jedi garments and slipped on his boots. Ahsoka stood in the doorway with her arms crossed. Anakin got his left boot on, then looked at Ahsoka. She was laughing underneath her breath.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. These things take forever to get on," he said pulling on the right.

"You know, you could always get a new outfit," she walked to him. He grunted as he finally got it on.

"And you can always stop laughing at me," he stood up and looked down at her. He had his usual smirk on his face. "C'mon, Rex is waiting for us," he picked up his bag and headed for the door. Ahsoka picked up her bag and just happened to glance at the side table. Anakin's lightsaber sat next to the lamp. She sighed and picked it up.

"Master," Anakin turned around, "Forgetting something?" she held up the saber. He chuckled and walked to get it.

"Thanks. I'm not sure what I'd do without ya Snips," he pecked her cheek.

"You'd probably be replacing your lightsaber all the time, Skyguy," they walked out to the Twilight.

"That's not true! I'm not that forgetful," his shoulders sank. Ahsoka jumped on his back.

"You can be at times," Anakin smiled at her. Ahsoka put a childish little girl smile on her face as Anakin carried her on the ship.

"Alright, get off me," Ahsoka hopped down, "Here, why don't you go put these in the cargo bay and meet me back here. Rex and the others have already left for the Resolute. We're late," Anakin sat down and started the engines. They purred before taking off for the Cruiser.

Ahsoka opened the door and threw their bags into the bay. The force shifted. She ignited her saber for a little light. There wasn't anything in there.

"Hmm, that was odd," her blade extinguished and she headed back to the bridge.

Little did Anakin or Ahsoka know, that Asajj Ventress was hiding behind boxes and junk in the cargo bay of the Twilight. Ventress chuckled to herself before relaxing for the long trip to Corascaunt. She couldn't fail her Master, and she wasn't going to. Ventress fell into a meditative state.

Meanwhile, Anakin had just landed the Twilight in the hanger of the Resolute. He leaned back in the chair and rubbed his eyes. He sighed deeply as he opened his eyes. Ahsoka stood behind him.

"Geez!' Anakin stood up. "Damn it Ahsoka, I hate that!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Ahsoka hugged him.

"You're doing that a lot lately," Anakin hugged her back. "Ever since my fight with Ventress I-"

"Which one?" Ahsoka looked in Anakin eyes.

"This past one. The fight where I got this…" he ran his fingers over his newly healed scar, "…It wasn't as painful," he laid his hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "I was more concerned with your life than my own during this one,"

"You don't have to worry about me Anakin,"

"But I do Ahsoka. You're not just my Padawan, you're my closest friend. And I love you, and that's a plus!" he smiled.

"I love you too Anakin," Ahsoka leaned up to kiss him but the hologram projector appeared.

"I see you and your Padawan are fine," Obi-Wan's voice echoed through their ears.

Busted.

Anakin whipped around, keeping Ahsoka behind his back. "Hello Master! Yup! We're fine, and we also just landed on the Resolute and we'll be heading back to Corascaunt shortly," Anakin's voice cracked. He knew he and Ahsoka were busted. Ahsoka stayed behind Anakin.

"Alright Anakin. I want to talk to you when you get back. It's concerning you and your Padawan,"

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan disappeared. He turned and faced Ahsoka. "Damn it, we're so screwed,"

"Maybe he didn't see it," Ahsoka shook her head.

"No he wants to talk to me when we get back to the temple. And it's about me and you," Anakin looked away. Ahsoka looked at him, then wrapped her tiny arms around his neck.

"It's going to be okay Master,"

"I hope so," Anakin gently squeezed her. "C'mon, let's get to the bridge and then to our quarters. I wanna take a small nap before I get chewed by Obi-Wan and Council,"

Ahsoka agreed and they headed to the bridge. Once they were out of the ship, Ventress came out of the cargo bay.

"Wonderful, they're taking me right the heart of the Jedi Council," Ventress laid low again, waiting for their arrival on Corascaunt.

**A/N: What! Ventress was on the Twilight? Uh Oh! A cliffy! And does Obi-Wan know about Anakin and Ahsoka? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Star Wars the Clone Wars…!**

**I just watched an episode of Dragonball Z and I just pulled the narrator talking at the end of the episode! Anyway. Now sing the end credits in your head! It's fun! =) Oh and by the way… I proof read. And my momma proof read it and so did my dad. So if there's mistakes blame my daddy! He was the last one to read it bahahaha. Okay, now sing ! TEHE**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay… here is some more! Please enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight…

Asajj Ventress sat in the back of the Twilight, desperately waiting for the Resolute to land on Corascaunt. She was lost in deep thought. "I can't fail my Master. I must succeed," she finally got up and tip toed to the bridge of the Twilight. She looked out of the front window to see Clones walking around the hanger. She sighed. Then went back into the cargo bay. "I'm growing impatient…"

Meanwhile, Anakin paced around his and Ahsoka's quarters. Being caught with Ahsoka through hologram wasn't on his things to do. "What if I or we for that matter, get expelled? Or you get assigned to someone else. Or worse?"

"Anakin, you have to calm down. Master Kenobi is our friend, Maybe he won't tell the council," Ahsoka sat indian style on Anakin's bunk. Her hands folded neatly on her lap. Anakin, who was still pacing, stopped. He looked at her with a stiff face.

"Ahsoka, you don't know Obi-Wan like I do. He may be calm in front of everyone else, but when it's just me and him… it's like hell," he began pacing again.

"Come here and sit down," she unfolded her legs and let them hang over the edge of the bed. Anakin listened. He sat next to her, then looked into her big turquoise eyes. "Let's not worry about it right now, okay?" she swiped hair out from his eyes. Anakin smiled.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Calm me down?"

"I told you. It's a gift…" Anakin chuckled at the comment. He leaned down on his elbows and let out a huge sigh.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do Snips," he looked at the floor. Ahsoka leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I'm going to tell you for the last time Skyguy. Everything will be okay…" Anakin smiled and leaned to kiss her. But he stopped remembering he got caught the last time. But Ahsoka didn't seem to care. She closed the distance between them. Anakin ran his hand down the arch of her back. His tongue demanding entry, and Ahsoka let it slip. She wrapped her little arms around his neck.

After a few moments, Anakin wrist com beeped. He broke their kiss. "Hold that thought, Skywalker here,"

"General, we are coming up on Corascaunt," Admiral Yularin sounded through the little speaker.

"Thank you Admiral, Ahsoka and I will be on the bridge shortly,"

"Yes, General," the connection broken, Anakin stood up.

"C'mon Ahsoka. Let's head on to the bridge,"

"Alright, I'm gonna head to twilight and get our things, I'll meet you on the bridge," Anakin nodded. Ahsoka pecked his lips and skipped down the hall. Anakin smiled and shook his head.

"Leave it to me to fall for my Padawan…" he turned the opposite way and headed to the bridge of the Resolute.

Ahsoka came up on the old bucket they found on Teth a few years ago. Of course, Anakin made modifications to it. Ahsoka boarded and headed to the cargo bay.

Ventress felt her coming. "They know I'm here," he grabbed one of her sabers and was ready to attack. Ahsoka opened the door.

"Now where did I throw those bags?" she scanned the room. Ventress looked down beside her. There, Anakin and Ahsoka's bags laid right next to her. Sweat ran down her face. "Ah, there they are," Ahsoka stepped down and picked up the bags with the force. "Alright, time to head to the bridge…" Ahsoka skipped out of the Twilight. Ventress let out a huge sigh and relaxed.

"We must be coming up on Corascaunt,"

Anakin stood in front of the projector, with his arms crossed. Obi-Wan's hologram along with some other council members lit the area. Ahsoka gulped as she entered the bridge. Obi-Wan's haze met her eyes. She stared straight ahead as she came up beside her Master.

"When you arrive, I need to talk to Anakin. Ahsoka, you will catch up on some research," Obi-Wan looked down at her.

"Yes Master," both Anakin and Ahsoka bowed their heads. The holograms disappeared.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Anakin said, folding his hands behind his back.

"Just remember what I said Master," Anakin nodded and they both awaited landing. Anakin took a deep breath as Corascaunt got bigger in the window. The unusual gray haze that covered a small portion of the planet, made Anakin's heart beat faster. Ahsoka felt his anxiety, and looked up at him. She grabbed his hand and linked her fingers with his. He looked at her and smiled.

The rain bellowed the Resolute as it landed beside the temple. The door opened and a gust of wet cool wind flushed Anakin's face. He breathed in deeply and let the wind blow him into deep thought. His hair flopped and feathered in the wind. Ahsoka stepped off first and walked into the temple, leaving Anakin on the ship. She turned around with a smile.

"Coming Master?" she stopped. Anakin saw how the rain was dripping from Ahsoka's head tails. He smirked and stepped off. The vapor from the rain ran through his nostrils as he made his way into the temple. Obi-Wan stood in front of the council chambers, with his arms crossed over his chest. He had a weird look on his face, and Anakin nor Ahsoka liked it.

"Hello, Master Kenobi," Ahsoka bowed.

"Hello, young one. If you would excuse Anakin and I," Obi-Wan and Anakin walked into his quarters. Ahsoka didn't want to know what was going to happen to Anakin. What ever it was, it scared her.

Obi-Wan stopped at the doorway and looked at Anakin. Anakin looked down at the floor, knowing he was in _so_ much trouble.

"So, how was Hoth, Anakin?" Obi-Wan stared straight at Anakin. Anakin didn't make eye contact.

"You know," he gulped, "Cold,"

"I'm being serious Anakin. Did you finish the mission?"

"No, Ventress got away," that was a lie. He let her go, "Again,"

"Hmm… Then we much talk to the council," Obi-Wan turned to walk out. Then Anakin stopped him.

"Is that all you wanted to talk to me about? Was the mission?"

"Of course. What else?" Obi-Wan turned and looked at him.

"Then why couldn't you just talk to me outside," Anakin motioning outside. Obi-Wan caught it. There was something else, but he didn't want to believe it.

"There is something else Anakin," Obi-Wan simply looked at Anakin, wondering if Anakin would try to lie to get out of it.

"Well?" Anakin was playing it cool. _"I can't work around this. I just need to make up something legit…"_ He thought to himself.

"Anakin, I've gotten the impression that there is something going on between you and your Padawan…"

"Like what? "Master and Padawan never get along like the two of you. Not even you and I got along that well. What's going on Anakin,"

Anakin shrugged. "There isn't anything going on Master. We just get along. You know, that's what friends do…"

"You know about the attachment law Anakin."

"It's not an attachment Master. She's my Padawan, and my friend. Just as you are. You were my Master, and now a friend,"

"Anakin, don't take this wrong, but I sense there is something more than just friendship…"

"Ha! What else is there when you're a Jedi, Master?" Anakin laughed. He was lying his away right out it.

"Anakin, don't play like you don't know,"

"Unless you have proof that there is something else, then there isn't. I know the Code, Master. I'm a Jedi. I can't have a major attachment," Anakin tried to move past Obi-Wan to exit his quarters, but Obi-Wan didn't move out of his way.

"There is something Anakin. Just tell me!" Obi-Wan never raised his voice to Anakin. Anakin stepped back, surprised.

"There is _nothing_ going on between me and Ahsoka!" Anakin glared at Obi-Wan like he had done something horrible. "What is the real reason that you asked me this?"

"I-I uh…" Obi-Wan hated it when Anakin caught him in something. But Anakin knew what was coming. He braced himself.

"Spit it out Master,"

"I-" he sighed. "I saw you and Ahsoka over a hologram," Obi-Wan's shoulders sunk. He felt like he had crushed Anakin underneath his feet.

"Master, I'm sorry," Anakin's shoulders also sunk. "But knowing Ahsoka has made me stronger more than weaker. She being my Padawan, it makes me stronger,"

"Anakin, you know that is against the code…" Anakin inhaled.

"Oh, and like you haven't broken the code before either. There had to be something!"

Obi-Wan thought for a moment. There was one thing. Duchess Satine Fryze. He had a former relationship with her. He had forgotten all about Satine, it had been five years since her last saw her on Mandalore. He exhaled. "You're right Anakin. But if this gets out of hand, I will have no choice but to tell the council," Anakin put a smug look on his face.

"Blackmail, right?" he slipped his thumb under his belt and let his other fingers hang. Obi-Wan was getting a little too irritated for his liking. He turned to walk out. Then stopped and cocked his head to Anakin.

"Just don't piss me off Anakin. It won't end pretty," he left. Anakin stared at the open door with his jaw dropped.

"He never uses those words…" he whispered.

Obi-Wan continued down the hall, seeing Ahsoka along the way.

"Hello, Master Kenobi… is everything alright?" she and Obi-Wan stopped.

"Just fine, Ahsoka. Keep your emotions in check young one. Things may not turn out the way you want them too," he continued walking. Ahsoka turned and looked at him.

"He figured it out…" she ran to her shared quarters, hoping Anakin was there.

Anakin just got into his own quarters when Ahsoka rushed in the door. He turned and looked at her.

"Master!"

"Ahsoka…"

"What happened?" Anakin motioned for her to sit down on the bed.

"Look Ahsoka…"

"He expelled us didn't he?" her eyes filled up with tears.

"No… no he didn't expel us, nor did he suspend us either. Our relationship can't get too out of hand… other than that… we're fine," he smiled. Ahsoka jumped into his arms. Anakin fell to his back.

"Anakin! That's awesome!" Anakin chuckled and kissed Ahsoka. After a moment Ahsoka broke the kiss. "Wait… what about the council?"

"Don't worry about the council…" Anakin brought her lips to his. Anakin reached down and unclipped their lightsabers and put them on the bedside.

* * *

Ventress tiptoed off the Resolute before it took off again. She grabbed one of Anakin's robes he left on the Twilight and walked to downtown Corascaunt. She looked around aimlessly trying to find some ones old apartment. She had come in contact with him before and she needed a little bit of help for this job.

Cad Bane.

She walked up a droid advisor. "Where is Cad Bane?"

"Cad Bane lives in apartment room number 9-0-8,"

"Thank you…" she said in an conniving voice, she hiked up stairs to the old grimy room number 908. She knocked. The last knock, the door opened. She walked in. "I'm looking for you bounty hunter!"

A shot came from the corner. She dodged it.

"Get out of here Jedi!" he shot again. She took out her dual sabers and deflected the shot.

"I am no Jedi!" she picked him by the throat, using force choke. She dropped him.

"What do you want?"

"I need your help taking care of two Jedi. I'm willing to pay you any price,"

"As long as I get paid, it makes no difference to me," he got up and fixed his hat.

"Good," she chuckled. A little droid rolled out of another room.

"Hello. I am Todo 360, techno service droid and I-"

"Todo! " Bane yelled.

"I'm sorry Bane, I'm only doing what I was programmed to do…" Ventress looked at the little droid.

"It can be of some help," Ventress bent down to the droid and looked up at Bane. Bane just smiled. He knew what they were gonna do.

"What is it that I'm gonna do?" Todo looked back and forth at Bane and Ventress.

"You're gonna get us into the Jedi Temple…" Todo looked up at Bane.

"I've tried to get in there, I got in, but went to jail afterward," Bane twisted the toothpick in his mouth.

"You're with an assassin now. We'll get in the way you got in the first time." Bane smiled. He wanted revenge on the Jedi for putting him in prison.

"By the way, who are we after?"

"Skywalker and his pet," Ventress choked to get out their names.

"Those are the two that put me in prison. I'd be happy to help," he tipped his hat they walked out, with Todo rolling behind them.

* * *

Anakin and Ahsoka laid in bed that night, wondering if the council would find out about them.

"What if the council finds out?" Ahsoka looked up at Anakin. He simply kissed her forehead.

"No need to worry Snips, go to sleep," Anakin closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. Ahsoka laid her head on his chest and also fell asleep. Still wondering what the council would do if they did find out.

* * *

**A/N: Okay the whole breaking in the temple, that was in the beginning of season two of the clone wars. Hehe. Spoiler Alert! Just kidding. Anyway. R&R **

**Love Taylor =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long. Been really busy. Well… here ya go =)**

Chapter Nine…..

Ventress, Bane and Todo tiptoed right though security details and lasers. Ventress chuckled at how easy it was to get in to the Temple.

"Don't you think we got in easy?" Bane said simply.

"Yes, I agree…." Todo wheeled in front if the two. Ventress just kicked the little droid out of the way and continued down the vent.

"Just shut up and be thankful we haven't been caught yet," Ventress stepped on a hollow part of the vent. The metal howled as she tried to step over it. Bane tried to pull her off but it was too late. The vent collapsed and all three landed in the Jedi's quarters. Ventress stood up and looked around to see two Jedi, in the same bed, looking utterly confused.

"Damn it," Ventress stepped back but fell backward, due to Todo. "You stupid droid! Move!" she picked up the little droid and chucked it at the Jedi. The man caught him with the force and threw him back.

"Ventress! How did you get in the temple?" the man got out of bed, and Ventress saw who it really was.

"Of all the Jedi in this Temple… I land in _your_ quarters, Skywalker!"

"You didn't answer my question," Anakin summoned his saber to him. Still in nothing but his boxers, he was ready to beat Ventress to a pulp. "Ahsoka, go get some help, I'll hold her here," he lifted the vent and put it together again. He looked down at Bane, "And of course you'd be with her…" he picked up Bane and threw him across the room.

Ahsoka grabbed her night robe and ran to the council chambers. Her feet padded the floor as she reached Master Yoda's chambers. The door slid open and Yoda was already at the door.

"Master Yoda! Ventress is in the Temple!" Ahsoka said, out of breath.

"Know this, I do. Act quickly we must," Yoda and Ahsoka ran to the other Master's chambers to get as much help as possible. Obi-Wan, Mace Windu and Ayla Secura ran back to Ahsoka's quarters. When they reached it, something surprised all of them.

Anakin had Bane pinned by the wall with a force choke and Ventress at Saber point. Breathing heavily, Anakin looked at the doorway with the Jedi looking at him like he had just committed murder. Bane fell to the floor.

"Masters, They fell through the ventilation system in here and well I reacted," Mace walked over to the Bounty Hunter and Ventress and cuffed them. Ventress glared at Anakin while being led out. His eyes hardened as she left the room. Obi-Wan put a hand on his shoulder.

"Well done Anakin," he smiled. Anakin nodded and threw his lightsaber on the bed and sat down. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Yoda.

"Skywalker. A great accomplishment this is. Have in custody the assassin we do. Well done,"

"Yes most impressive, how did you get pinned like that?" Ayla stepped in. Anakin shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Once Ahsoka left to get help, something clicked. I felt powerful. I felt awesome," he looked a this hands. "I'm sorry for using the Dark Side though. That's how I got Bane up on the wall. I choked him."

"One mistake this is… worry about it you should not. Return to bed you must. Big day tomorrow there is… hmm?" Yoda chuckled as he and Ayla walked out. Anakin sighed.

"Obi-Wan, you didn't tell them did you?" he looked up his former master. Obi-Wan shook his head.

"No Anakin. And I'm not going to. It seems as though you are more focused when Ahsoka is by your side," Ahsoka sat down beside Anakin and looked at Obi-Wan.

"I do Master and I've been having strange dreams at that,"

"What kind of dreams?"

"Well, I have a family in the future with Ahsoka. And I have a beautiful daughter named Annabelle. But-"

"But?" Ahsoka glanced at Anakin wondering what else he wasn't telling her.

"I saw myself, and I talked to myself. He well… I said that I turn to the Dark Side… and then Ahsoka said that it would haunt me…"

"They are only dreams Anakin…" Obi-Wan pulled a chair in front of the two.

"But Master. I had weird dreams before my mom died and now she's dead. What if I do turn to the Dark Side?"

"I'm sure that since you now know that you do, you and Ahsoka will prevent it. And of course the Council and I are to help…"

"Thank you Master,"

"Master Kenobi?" Ahsoka looked up and Obi-Wan.

"Yes young one…"

"What do you think will happen if Anakin and I are caught together?"

"Well, since you two are two are some of many powerful Jedi, they'll suspend you for sure…" Ahsoka looked down in disapproval. "But… I'll back you two up on how you are stronger when you are together and apart…"

"You'd do that?" Anakin smiled.

"Of course. Now get some sleep. We have somewhere to be tomorrow…"

"We do?" Anakin raised an eye brow.

"We are going to Mandalore…"

"Mandalore? What's there?" Ahsoka also lifted a brow.

"I'll explain in the morning… get some sleep," without anything else to say, Obi-Wan left the room. Anakin smiled. Knowing why they were going to Mandalore in the first place.

"Master?"

"Hm? What?" Anakin smiled and shrugged. Ahsoka crossed her arms.

"Obi-Wan said he'll explain in the morning…" Anakin climbed back into bed. Ahsoka followed, throwing her robe on the back of the chair. He laid her head on Anakin chest and drifted back into sleep. Anakin couldn't help but lay awake wondering about turning to Dark Side. Or getting caught by the Council. He sighed and kissed Ahsoka's forehead. He closed his eyes and also drifted to sleep.

Meanwhile…

Obi-wan got to his quarters. He pulled off his armor and put on his night clothes. He, himself crawled onto the bunk and looked blankly at the ceiling.

"I must be an idiot to show up on Mandalore out of no where. Only because I want to see Satine again…." he rolled over on his side and closed his eyes. He felt it hard to fall asleep but he eventually fell asleep with Satine on his mind. Like always.

The sun that bellowed Corascaunt shined through the window of Anakin and Ahsoka's quarters. Again, the ray hit just right on Anakin's eyes and he slowly woke up. With the usual morning yawn and a good stretch, he got up and went to the refresher. He washed his face and grabbed a towel. Anakin looked at himself in the mirror and took another look at the newly healed scar. He ran his fingertips over the wound and looked at it with deep passion. He sighed and returned to the main room. Ahsoka was stretched on the entire bed, Anakin shook his head and chuckled. He got dressed, and the usual struggle with his boots, he managed to complete his uniform. He walked over to his side of the bed and picked up his comm and lightsaber. He bent down and kissed Ahsoka on the forehead and started to the door…

"Where you goin?" Ahsoka yawned. Anakin stopped in the doorway.

"I'm gonna go have a chat with Obi-Wan for a little bit, then go look at another outfit before we leave. Would you like to look with me when I get back?"

"I'd love too," Ahsoka smiled and Anakin left. Ahsoka got out of bed and got dressed. She freshened up before heading to the mess hall for a small breakfast.

Anakin reached Obi-Wan's quarters. He knocked and the door slid open. Obi-Wan sat at his desk, looking over some documents from previous missions.

"Hello Master," Anakin walked in.

"Good morning Anakin," Obi-Wan didn't make eye contact.

"Master, is there something wrong?" Anakin walked up beside his former master.

"No Anakin. I just have a lot on my mind," Obi-Wan put away some of the holopad and continued working.

"Well, I'm standing right here if you need to talk,"

"That's quite alright Anakin, enjoy this time while we have it," Anakin looked down at Obi-Wan, wondering what was really going on in his head.

"By the way… why are we going to Mandalore again?" Obi-Wan stopped and put down the holopad. Anakin never directly questioned why they were going to a curtain planet. But Mandalore was a different story. Anakin was there the day Satine and Obi-Wan admitted their love to each other. And when Satine called Obi-Wan "Obi". It sent a shiver down Anakin spine just thinking about it. "If this is about the Duchess… then why are me and Ahsoka going?" Anakin lifted his arms in confusion. Obi-Wan closed his heavy green eyes and stood up in front of his friend.

"Anakin, listen. After seeing how you and Ahsoka are not affected by your so called love, I wonder if I'm the same way. I and plus I haven't seen Satine in a long while and I think it would be nice to pay her a visit,"

"I still don't understand how this affects me and Ahsoka," Anakin lifted a brow.

" want to show you what it's like to have two feel an extraordinary emotion with each other. In my opinion, what ever it is you feel for Ahsoka is just a small crush. But that's only from what I've seen through hologram," Anakin winced. Remembering that he and Ahsoka were busted not only by a council member but Obi-Wan. If was Yoda or Mace, they would be lectured then suspended, or something that kept the two away from one another. But it had to be Obi-Wan, who was now black mailing him. Anakin hated being black mailed.

"Master, what I feel for Ahsoka is really none of your concern, and I'm not really looking forward to go see you and your girlfriend frolic around her palace. I would like to keep my cookies in my bag, if you know I me-" "I _know_ what you mean, Anakin. But you are going and that's final," Obi-Wan practically pushed Anakin out of his quarters. Anakin smiled with his face in the door as he heard Obi-Wan talking to himself. He chuckled and went back to his quarters to pack.

Ahsoka sat on the couch watching something on the holovision. She sighed. Nothing interesting was on except for the news. It explain that Ahsoka Tano and Anakin Skywalker were the heroes on Teth, and that Anakin was injured. Ahsoka knew all about this story and she shut it off. She laid her head back and sighed again. The door of her quarters slid open and Anakin walked in. She jumped in excitement and met him in the middle of the room.

"I'm glad you're back!" Ahsoka hugged him around his waist her face was buried in his chest.

"Me too. So why don't we go look for some new garments, these are kind of old…" Anakin poked at his shoulder plates. Ahsoka chuckled and they headed out the door.

The two went the Jedi Clothing Spot, the little shop in the east tower of the temple. Anakin looked around trying to find something a little trendy. Ahsoka also looked around until something caught her eyes. She gasped as she ran over to the manikin. It was a red skin that was tight all the way to the ankles. Her boots and lower arm armor would go perfect with it. It had many slits running down the outside thigh and a whole on the chest. Three more slits on the upper arms. Ahsoka looked at Anakin with sparkling eyes.

"Can I get this one Master?" she intertwined her fingers together and put her hands to her face. She had a childish look upon her face like she was wanted a new toy. Anakin sarcastically sighed and nodded. Ahsoka jumped up and down and grabbed the outfit. Her size was in a box sitting right next to manikin. Anakin shook his head with a smirk plastered on his face. He went back to looking around when something caught _his_ eyes. He walked over to it. It was a burgundy long sleeved garment and black over skin. A brand new pair of boots sat under it. He looked down at his mechanical hand and wondered. He bit his bottom lip and shrugged.

"I'll make it work," he took the garments off the rack can checked out. Anakin and Ahsoka went back to their quarters and changed. Anakin came out of the refresher first. He swung his body around and acted like he was on a cat walk. He flexed his arms and Ahsoka laughed.

"You look so awesome in that Master," Anakin coughed and acted like he was wiping dirt off his shoulder.

"I know," he sniffled. Ahsoka rolled her eyes and went to change into her new garment. While she was in there, Anakin tucked the right sleeve under his glove. The extended his arm so that it pull its self to a comfortable look. He turned his arm and looked at it. He nodded in approval. Ahsoka finally walked out if the refresher in her garment. Anakin's eyes widened as she got closer to him. The outfit showed off her muscles and he leg muscles. Anakin looked up and down the girl as if she was someone new. He smiled.

"So, how do I look?" Ahsoka looked at Anakin and her eyes seemed to be brighter now that she was wearing a new color.

"Uh… um… won… wonderful," he stuttered. Ahsoka smiled.

"Thank you," Ahsoka hugged him. Anakin wrapped his arms around her waist. He sniffed.

"What smells fruity?" he looked at Ahsoka.

"Oh that? I got some new perfume while you were gone this morning… do you like it?"

"Yeah, I do. It smells like… green apples,"

"I think it smells like watermelon," Ahsoka protested.

"Where's the bottle?" Ahsoka walked over to her night stand got the bottle. She handed it to Anakin.

"Let's see…" he read the bottle. "'Mystical Fruity' the only perfume that changes scents as the day passes. Hmm, I guess we were both right," Anakin tossed the bottle behind him. He stood up and pulled Ahsoka close to him. "Besides, I like the smell of apples,"

"Oh do you now,"

"Oh yeah," they both chuckled before embracing a passionate kiss. Ahsoka ran her hand though Anakin's hair while Anakin was trying to control himself. Just before ws about to lose control, his comm went off._ "Damn it! I bet you anything, this is Obi-Wan!"_ he sighed and let go of Ahsoka to get his comm. "Skywalker here,"

"Anakin, make your way to the landing bay with Ahsoka, we're ready to deploy to Mandalore," Anakin was right. It was Obi-Wan.

"We're on our way Master," he looked at Ahsoka, "Trust me, we'll have plenty of time when we get there," Ahsoka smiled and the two went to the landing bay behind the temple.

Anakin and Ahsoka expected there to be a Jedi Cruiser waiting, but there wasn't. Just the Twilight. Anakin raised a brow. "We're taking just the Twilight Master?"

"Yes, I don't expect us to be running into anything now that we have Ventress in custody. Stop worrying for a while,"

"I can't stop worrying when I got you blackmailing me,"

"Anakin, since we're going on a pleasure trip, We are not Jedi when we arrive," Anakin shrugged and the three Jedi boarded the Twilight and punch it into hyperspace and headed to Mandalore.

**A/N: Well I wonder what's gonna happen on Mandalore. I think a little angst is in order. My mom actually read this and she was like "Where's the sex!" so there might be a little freaky freaky happening in the next few chapters. Okay. R&R. Thank you So much!**

**Love, Taylor =D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Darth Cirus: yes my mom said that… she's into Harry Potter angst and I hope that she was only kidding haha.**

**Please enjoy =)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Ten….

Anakin and Ahsoka lay on opposite sides of the back part of the Twilight. Anakin bouncing in and out of sleep. But on the other hand, it was enjoyable. Ahsoka was in a deep, motionless sleep. Her head moved now and them, but something was happening in her mind.

"_Anakin! What are you doing?" Ahsoka looked blankly at Anakin, who's eyes were not the same. They were a deep painful yellow. He held his former, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi over the side of the mountain. Below him was his death at the engulfing heat of Mustafar. _

"_What does it look like Snips?" Anakin looked back to Obi-Wan with an evil grin on his face. Sweat matted his hair to his forehead and Obi-Wan grunted under the grasp of Anakin's mechanical hand._

"_Put him down Anakin!" Anakin ignored her. "Master! Put him down!" her eyes filled with tears. Why was this happening? Anakin Skywalker was a Jedi. But now his eyes enraged with hate and his actions lethal. _

_The tears fell._

"_I was taught something while we were separated Ahsoka," Anakin threw Obi-Wan down beside him. He crawled away from Anakin. "I learned that by loving you, it would slow me down. I need to be a true Jedi! I can't be held down by such nonsense!"_

"_What are talking about Anakin! We confessed our love to the council! They have no problem with this!" Ahsoka shook her head in denial. This wasn't Anakin. And this wasn't real. "Anakin! What happened to you?" Anakin turned on his heel to face her. His eyes slowly faded back to the gentle blue Ahsoka remembered. _

"_To be a true Jedi, we shall not know fear, nor anger…" he paused. "Nor love…" Anakin narrowed his eyes down at Obi-Wan. "You ruined everything!" his anger exploded._

"_Anakin! Listen to me! You have to calm down!" Obi-Wan stood up. Anakin blew him back down with the force._

"_I don't have to listen to you anymore Obi-Wan!" _

"_Anakin stop this! This isn't you!" Ahsoka took a step forward. Anakin turned to face the fiery landscape._

"_Isn't it? I feel more like myself than I ever have," Anakin hand his fingers through his hair and slapped a disgusting grin on his face._

"_Anakin, I love you! You have to come back!" Anakin whipped around to Ahsoka. _

"_I don't have to listen to you either!" he picked her up by the neck with the force. "You both are nothing to me!"_

Ahsoka gasped.

Ahsoka sat up quickly as she turned to Anakin, who was curled up in a ball. Sleeping. She sighed in relief. He put her knees to her chin and sobbed. Anakin moaned and steadily woke up.

"Ahsoka?" he quickly moved by her. "What's wrong with you?" he put his arms around put her face in his chest and cried. His tunic tear stained, he lifted her head from her chin. "Ahsoka, you can tell me…" Ahsoka looked in his eyes.

"You turned to the dark side… and you hurt Obi-Wan…" Anakin thought about what she and himself said in his dream.

"Ahsoka, I promise… I will never turn to the dark side. I love you too much to do that. And even though Obi-wan gets on my nerves, I won't hurt him either. He's like a father to me," with that Anakin kissed Ahsoka. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Just promise me that that will never happen…"

"I promise, come on… we're about to come out of hyperspace," Anakin helped Ahsoka to her feet and they went to the bridge of the twilight.

Anakin and Ahsoka walked onto the bridge to find Obi-Wan sleeping on the dash. He didn't even noticed that they came out of hyperspace. The ship was hovering in the atmosphere. Anakin took his arm off of Ahsoka and nudged Obi-Wan,

"Master… Master… we're out of hyperspace. Wake up…" Obi-Wan slowly woke up with Anakin's big blue eyes in his face.

"Personal space Anakin…" he rubbed his eyes. Anakin took a step back.

"Sorry Master," Anakin sat down in the passenger seat and began landing the ship. Obi-Wan gazed at the Dome protecting the city. Anakin looked over at his former Master and smirked. He knew exactly why they were here. To see if what Anakin and Ahsoka were doing, could work for him.

"Master, what if things don't go as you planned?" Anakin said as just landed the ship. Obi-Wan sighed.

"When do they ever…"

"He has a point Master…" Ahsoka popped. Anakin turned his head slowly toward her. He put a huge smile on her face.

"I'm just sayin…" the Jedi walked off the ship to Mandalorian guards staring harshly at them. Ahsoka hooked her arm on Anakin's and Obi-Wan followed close behind. The guards stopped them.

"State your business Jedi," Anakin stepped back and pointed to Obi-Wan.

"It was his idea to come here. Talk to him…" Anakin smirked. Obi-Wan shot a glare and stepped forward.

"Yes, sir. We or mostly I am here to see the Duchess," he bowed.

"Follow me…"

The Jedi followed the guards to Satine's palace. It was mostly clear glass and it reflected the sun beautifully. Ahsoka looked up at Anakin in amazement. He smiled at her. The guards suddenly stopped.

"Why have we stopped my friend?"

"If you are here to see the Satine without her knowing about, we must inform her. Please, do not move," the guard walked off and left the Jedi, standing in confusion.

"I don't understand why we have to wait. We didn't want to travel all the way over here for your Master," Anakin turned to Obi-Wan after dropping Ahsoka's arm.

"Anakin, be patient. Maybe this trip will teach you something…" Anakin turned away.

"Yeah, how to eat with muffed up utensils," Anakin crossed his arms over his chest and puffed out his chest.

"I'm sure it will be fun Master,"

"I hope so…" Anakin and Ahsoka sat down on the floor. Shortly after, Obi-Wan did the same. He fell into a deep meditation…

"_Obi-Wan… I know this isn't the best time to tell you this but… I've loved you. From the moment you came to my aide. All those years ago…" Satine held hostage by Senator Merrick, also at gun point._

"_Satine I don't know that this is the best time for…" he paused. Obi-Wan saw the truthful look upon Satine's face. The look that stated the she did truly love him. "Alright." he extinguished his saber. "Had you said the word… I would have left the Jedi Order," Obi-Wan looked at Satine and thought about jumping right in and getting her out Merrick's grasp. But something was stopping him. It was most likely the rules and regulations of the Order. He bit his bottom lip and blocked out everything else that was going through his ears. Until he heard Merrick say he would be a hero, to almost everyone. He glanced at Satine who had a blaster in her hand. _

_Merrick raised his arms to prove that no one would strike. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, then he heard the crisp sound of a lightsaber. He looked at Merrick, who had a blue blade through his chest. With a grunt, Merrick fell to his knees, and Anakin Skywalker stood up with his "victory" grin…_

Meditation.

_Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka walked into the palace to see Satine walking to them. She was wearing a satin, red dress that hung to the ground. The tail dragged the marble floor. Her long face seemed to sparkle in Obi-Wan's eyes. He smiled and approached the Duchess. She smiled._

"_Hello Obi… it's been a while," Satine took a slight bow._

"_Indeed it has," Obi-Wan kidded the top of her hand. Anakin and Ahsoka bowed. _

"_It's good to see you Duchess Satine," Ahsoka curtsied. Anakin nodded. _

"_Likewise," _

_Satine led the Jedi to the dining room. They took a seat and waited for dinner. _

_Enjoying their meal, Obi-Wan and Satine remained in the awkward silence between them. Anakin and Ahsoka chatted like they were sitting in their quarters._

_Explosion._

Obi-Wan's eyes opened quickly. He stood up just as Satine approached them. She was wearing the red satin dress. It looked just as it did in Obi-Wan's vision. His breathing quickened. Anakin and Ahsoka bowed.

"Hello Master Jedi," Satine took a slight bow. Obi-Wan blocked out everything again. Up until Satin got to him. "It's good to see you again Obi…" Obi-wan slightly smiled. She kissed the top of her hand.

"Likewise,"

Just as he saw it, she led them into the dining room. They took their seats and waited. Obi-Wan clenched the sides of his chair and bit his lip. Anakin noticed his anxiety and turned to him.

"Master, what's wrong with you," he whispered.

"I just have a bad feeling…" Anakin narrowed his eyes at his former Master.

"Are meaning to tell me that this trip out here was a mistake?" Obi-Wan shook his head.

"No it just that-"

Explosion.

The side of the palace had been attacked. Satine stood up and made her assumption.

"Death Watch!" Obi-Wan shielded her head with his body. Falling pieces fell from the ceiling. Anakin and Ahsoka used the force catch and move them.

"C'mon we have to get somewhere safe!" Ahsoka protested.

"No where is safe if this is Death Watch!" Satine began tearing.

"Let's get back to the ship!" Anakin led them to the twilight, which was about to fall from the damaged landing bay. "Hurry!" They managed to get on the ship but Anakin wasn't quick enough to get it started. The twilight tumbled six stories and smashed against the concrete below them.

Anakin has grabbed Ahsoka to keep her from getting seriously hurt. But all he did was get himself knocked unconscious. A gash on his left cheek, broken ankle and bad ass concussion. Ahsoka only had a few cuts but no broken bones. She rolled Anakin off her and looked his bloody face. She looked behind her to see Obi-Wan also knocked out. _"Why do men think they can protect us by throwing themselves at us?"_ Ahsoka thought as she stumbled to Satine who was shaking Obi-Wan back consciousness.

"Ahsoka! He won't wake up!"

"Satine calm down for a sec!" Ahsoka thought for minute. She didn't hear anymore crashes or explosions. "Let's get them out of the ship and on the ground. Maybe a medic or something could help," Satine nodded and the girls grabbed Anakin and Obi-Wan and tried to get them off the totaled Twilight. Anakin moaned as his feet hit the ground. Feeling the pain of his broken ankle, he jolted awake.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin looked around and the realized Ahsoka was the one pulling him.

"I'm fine Anakin, just be still," she grunted as she laid him down. Satine managed to get Obi-Wan beside Anakin. Anakin reached up to Ahsoka's lekku and saw the blood on his hand.

"Where did that come from?" Anakin's eyes grew wide as he looked at the blood. Ahsoka ripped her skirt and wiped his cheek. Anakin hissed at the pain, "That's it!" he glanced over at Obi-Wan who was still unconscious. Anakin tried to stand but his ankle said otherwise. "Oh my Force!" he plopped back on the ground.

"You're not moving sweetie," Ahsoka swished his hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead.

"But I have to help Obi-Wan…" he tried to move again. But Ahsoka forced him back down.

"Anakin, you have a broken ankle and a bloody face. You. Are. Not. Moving." Anakin looked up at his seventeen year old Padawan who was acting like she was his Master.

"Okay… I'm not moving…" he nodded. She smiled.

"Good. Now let me go look at Obi-Wan…" Ahsoka left Anakin where he was and walked over to Obi-Wan who was still not moving. Anakin propped up on his elbow and looked at his former Master. His father figure. He wasn't moving and this worried Anakin. Satine held his head gently in her lap and tears fell on his cheek.

"Come on Obi. You have to wake up. Please wake up…"

Obi-Wan Kenobi… still didn't move.

* * *

**A/N: I really hope Obi-Wan will be okay. And is Death Watch back? Did they attack the palace? I hope so. And about the whole sex thing… LOL… I'm not exactly sure when and how its gonna happen and trust me, it's happenin'! LOL. Anyway. Review Please =)**

**Love Taylor**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay. Here is my next Chappie ! This one is mostly humor. So you may like it, you may not like it. But hey… Enjoy =)**

Chapter Eleven

Obi-Wan Kenobi, laid unconscious on Satine's lap. Tears flowing out of her eyes, wondering if her love would ever wake up. Ahsoka, being a concerned friend, sat by her, helping her through her pain. Anakin watched as his former master lay helpless against anything. Tears almost consuming his own eyes. Again, he tried to stand, but it was as though his ankle was telling him no. Ignoring the pain, he hobbled over to his friends.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Anakin finally fell.

"I don't know. I can feel it through the force, he's hanging on by a thread," Ahsoka looked at Satine, who suddenly looked up at her.

"By a thread?" more tears fell. Satine looked back down at Obi-Wan. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. To her amazement….

So did he.

"Ahsoka! He squeezed my hand!" Satine yelled. Anakin smiled and looked at Ahsoka.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't understand… if he squeezed his hand, why is he not waking up?" Ahsoka shook her head.

"It's alright Snips, at least he's responding to something…" Anakin reached and grabber her hand. "He's gonna be alright,"

"I hope so,"

They sat in the same spot for hours. And Obi-Wan was still not waking up. Ahsoka went back on the wrecked ship to get blankets, seeing as how they weren't going anywhere for while. Part of the city evacuated. They were the only ones there. Ahsoka curled up in a ball next to Anakin. Satine remained at Obi-Wan's side. Anakin complained to himself about his ankle, and glanced at Obi-Wan every now and then. He sighed. He finally shut his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Various scenarios played through in Anakin's head. He moved his head to right.

_Flowers._

He winced. It was a little creepy that Anakin was dreaming about flowers.

_Jedi._

Anakin's breathing quickened.

_A casket?_ Anakin raised his eyebrows as he tried to visualize more.

_Satine. Ahsoka. Himself. Dressed in formal attire. _Tears_? Why were there tears? It's not like anyone had died, right? _

Anakin moved his head to other side. _He and Ahsoka walked up to the casket. _

"_What?" Anakin looked down at the man. He was wearing a cream colored tunic. His hair a redish blonde. That cooky beard Anakin always made fun of. _

_Obi-Wan Kenobi._

Anakin suddenly opened his eyes. Tears stained his cheeks. His breathing made his chest move like a drum. He looked over at his master. His face lifeless. Anakin ignored the pain of his ankle and moved over to him.

"Master? Can you hear me?" Anakin still had tears falling. "Master, please!" Ahsoka and Satine woke up. "Master! You have to wake up!" Anakin began shaking him. "Obi-Wan!"

Obi-Wan moaned.

"Master!" Anakin hugged the man. Obi-Wan finally opened his eyes. His green eyes laid on Anakin, it was good to finally see his old friend. "Thank the force you're alright!"

"What happened?" Obi-Wan ran his hand through his hair. Anakin sighed and glanced over at Ahsoka.

"Ask Ahsoka. I was knocked out myself," Anakin smiled. Ahsoka gave him one of those "I hate you right now" looks. Anakin smirked. Ahsoka sighed and began to explain.

After a few moments of explaining, she finished, "And we've been setting here for hours," she shrugged. Obi-Wan raised his brow.

"Hmm. Hours huh?" they nodded. "Well, lets try to find a ship and get out of here," he tried to stand, but stumbled. Satine helped him to his feet. "Thank you," Satine smiled.

"Just be careful Obi," Anakin couldn't get up on his own and Ahsoka was a little too short for him to lean on. But he had no choice. Anakin was a little over six feet tall, and Ahsoka stood at a stout five. She grunted as Anakin leaned on her shoulder.

"Stang you're heavy!" Ahsoka grunted.

"Sorry Soka," Anakin chuckled. Satine walked over to them.

"I think I can get us a ship," she said motioning to a small building that hadn't collapsed yet.

"Let's hurry before it turns out like ours," Satine and Obi-Wan ran over to building, leaving Anakin and Ahsoka behind.

"I'm sorry Snips," Anakin looked at the ground, the gash on his cheek opened again, causing drops of blood to hit the rubble,"

"For what?" she sat him down.

"Putting you through this," he wiped his cheek, ignoring the pain of both his ankle and his cheek.

"Ah Skyguy. I have fun saving your life. But this time, you saved mine," she kissed his cheek. He chuckled.

"Well, I see that Obi-Wan is going to be fine. If he's running like that after being knocked out that long,"

"I think it's because Satine is here. How do they know each other?" Anakin thought for moment, thinking back when they were on the _Coronet._

"Well, from what he told me, he was her aid along with Master Qui-Gon. And I guess they fell in love then. Because he was all about the Code, he left her. Then they were united again a few years ago, and that's when he too confessed to his love for her,"

"Sounds romantic…" Ahsoka looked up at the sky.

"That's what I said, and I got one of those looks,"

"You probably deserved it," she got one of those looks. She snickered. Anakin leaned over to her and kissed her. The kiss deepened. Ahsoka chuckled though Anakin's lips. Anakin leaned farther, turning his ankle wrong. He broke their kiss and grabbing his ankle.

"Damn stupid kriffing ankle!" he closed his eyes and looked up at the smoke inhaled sky.

"That ankle is bad, lemme look at it," Ahsoka went down to his feet to remove the boot. Anakin reacted like a little boy who had scraped his knee for the first time.

"No! Don't touch it! It hurts!" Ahsoka gave him a look that could scare a Gundark away. Anakin bit his bottom lip as Ahsoka struggled to get his boot off. He yelled, causing an echo. Ahsoka apologized with final tug of his boot. "Oh. My. God!" Anakin slammed his the back of his head on the concrete, but quickly realized that wasn't a good idea either.

"I got the boot off Anakin, now your sock," Ahsoka was now playing with him.

"Just hurry up…" Anakin said as he rubbed the pain away of his head. Ahsoka gently pulled the sock off his foot to find something that disgusted her. Without her knowledge, she turned around and vomited. "Ahsoka?"

"Oh my Gosh, that's awful," Ahsoka ran her finger over Anakin's ankle. Anakin leaned up to see.

"What?" then he saw it himself, "That's gross,"

Anakin's ankle had a blue and purple bruise that covered his entire foot. Ankle to toe, his ankle was shattered and there was no way he would be walking on it. Anakin could feel his heartbeat in his foot once the blood and circulation went to his toes. He whined when it felt like a thousand needles poking him all at once.

Finally Obi-Wan and Satine came back, and they both were smiling. Anakin sensed his old master and propped up on his elbows. "Find anything?" Obi-Wan obviously distracted didn't hear him. "Master!"

"Hm, oh, yes. We found a ship that about a mile that way," he pointed to the horizon to where they had located the ship.

"Master Kenobi, there is no way Anakin can make it a mile with his ankle. The damn thing is shattered. It's a wonder how we got his boot off," Ahsoka gestured to the oddly colored foot. Obi-Wan bent down and grabbed it. Anakin yelped.

"What the hell are doing Obi-Wan!" Anakin was about to jerk his leg away but Obi-Wan still had it in his hand.

"Looking at your ankle, Anakin. Calm down," Obi-Wan twisted it and moved it in all directions, causing Anakin to cry a little bit. Satine and Ahsoka tired their best not to belt out laughing, but then that would mean Anakin would be mad at her for days. Ahsoka bent down to Anakin's side and grabbed his hand.

"Tell him to put my damn foot down!" Anakin squeezed her hand.

"Obi-Wan knows more medical stuff than I do,_ Master,_" Ahsoka kissed his cheek,

"Thanks for your help," Anakin groaned at the pain. This actually felt worse than his arm getting chopped off by Dooku.

"C'mon. Let's pick him up and carry him to the ship. We have got to get out of here," with that, Ahsoka, Satine and Obi-Wan picked up Anakin and carried him a mile to the ship.

After the mile, Obi-Wan and the girls gently put Anakin on the ground and went to prep the ship. Anakin sighed. "I'll just sit here. And wait I guess," the others boarded the ship and prepped it. Ahsoka walked back out to get Anakin. He managed to sit meditation style and take apart his lightsaber with the force.

"Whoa," Ahsoka broke his concentration. His lightsaber pieces fell in his lap. He sighed in annoyance.

"Thanks Snips. Gimme a sec," he put it back together quickly and activated it to make sure it still worked. Anakin clipped back on his hip as Obi-Wan came out of the ship.

"Okay, she's al ready to go, you ready?" that was obvious. Anakin gave him a look.

"Just get me on the ship, I think I'll be able to fly it and-" Obi-Wan cut him off.

"You are not flying the ship Anakin. You need a little rest. I'm gonna take us to nearest Republic outpost so we can get you medical attention." he paused. "And some asprin. I have a major headache," Obi-Wan rubbed his temples, then pick up Anakin and carried him to the back quarters. "Don't worry Anakin, Ahsoka will be here with you,"

Anakin looked at Ahsoka who smiled. He smiled too, "Thanks Master. C'mon get us out of here," he waved his hands, telling him to go. He wanted a little bit of alone time with Ahsoka. Anakin stretched out his legs, avoiding any contact with his ankle and offered Ahsoka a seat. Ahsoka accepted it. She crawled next to him and nestled her head in the cup of his neck. He stroked her lekku but allowing himself to fall asleep. Ahsoka was tired herself, and they both fell asleep.

Back on the bridge, Satine sat in the passenger seat waiting for Obi-Wan to get back. He rubbed her hands together, bit off her fingernails and even re-did her hair. She was going to alone on a ship, flying force knows where, and again, she was going to be alone. Obi-Wan finally took his seat and punched him the coordinates and jumped to hyperspace. He let out a deep sigh of relief. He rubbed his temples feeling the headache coming on.

"Are you alright, Obi?" Satine asked quietly. Obi-Wan shook his head.

"I'll be fine…" he thought for moment. Then sighed again. "I need a drink," Satine chuckled. She had not seen Obi-Wan Kenobi drink since he came to her aid with Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan looked at Satine with his green eyes planted on her. Her gray ones staring straight back. She quickly looked away before she got too ahead of herself.

When she turned back around Obi-Wan was in her face.

"Oh my goodness," she said startled.

"I didn't mean to startle you…" he recovered. He mentally slapped himself. Satine simply smiled at him. "I eh. I wanted to apologize for scaring you today," Obi-Wan edged closer.

"It's quite alright Obi-Wan. You were simply doing you duty," she also got closer.

"I was out for a while wasn't I?"

"Yes. Indeed you were,"

A little closer.

"Then I think I'm still a bit loopy and have no idea what I'm doing…" Satine smirked.

"If you want to call it that…"

Closer.

"I am,"

And finally, after five years or longer, Obi-Wan and Satine had finally kissed. Satine inhaled through her nose, telling herself, "Do not end it,". What was running though Obi-Wan's head what that he finally got to kiss you without Anakin or Ahsoka watching his every move. But little did they know, a certain someone's Padawan had been snooping the entire time. The seventeen year old trotted back into the back quarters to give her Master the news.

"Well?"

"They finally did it!" Ahsoka seemed to jump up and down. Anakin felt the need to give his old Master one of those man hugs and tell him "I didn't think you had it in ya," That would put him a suspension leave for sure. He laughed and motioned for Ahsoka to climb back into bed again. She didn't deny the offer.

**A/N: You didn't actually think I would have Obi-Wan die would you? I love Obi-Wan! Anyway, him and Satine finally kiss! Don't worry its gonna start getting a little angsty ! ****Oh yeah! So anyway. Review pwetty pwease !**

**Love Forever and Always**

**Taylor.**

**By the way. I know it was yesterday but HAPPY VALENTINES DAY !**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay you guys! Here's another one. I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I just let time do its thing and I guess I forgot about it. I'm truly sorry. I hope this chappie is worth the wait. Enjoy. =3**

Chapter Twelve…

Obi-Wan looked at the blue matrix of hyperspace. He sighed. It was taking way too long to get to the base. They had been in hyperspace for three hours. He was alone on the bridge, Satine had gone to lay down. She was tired from what happened the day before. He sighed again. He switched the ship to autopilot and joined Satine.

He crawled into bed next to her, but put his back to her. He didn't want to disturb her. He closed his eyes, but something was bothering him. "What if Anakin or Ahsoka saw us? No, they both were sleeping. At least that's what it looked like. Oh force!" he thought to himself. Satine rustled in her sleep. She rolled over and noticed that Obi-Wan was laying beside her, she smiled. Obi-Wan rolled over to face her. He slowly opened his eyes and took upon the gaze of Satine looking at him. He smiled.

"I thought you were asleep…" he whispered.

"I thought you were flying the ship," she protested.

"I got a little tired,"

"hmm," Satine leaned over and kissed him.

A few hours later, the ship came out of hyperspace. Anakin was the first to notice, he tried to get out of bed without waking Ahsoka, which that proved impossible. She was lying on his chest.

Typical.

Anakin gently moved Ahsoka to other side of the bed and got up and hobbled to the pilot's seat. He hit a few buttons and Master Kit Fisto's hologram appeared.

"This is Jedi Master Kit Fisto. General of this facility. Please state your landing code and your name." Kit folded his hands neatly behind his back.

"This is General Skywalker. I'm carrying the Duchess from Mandalore and two other Jedi. Our landing code is 05736, and we are requesting permission to land," Anakin said calmly. He bent down and itched his ankle. "We are also in need to medical assistance,"

"Ah, Skywalker. It's good to see you. You have permission to land. We'll send out some clone escorts to reel you in,"

"Thank you Master," the hologram disappeared. Anakin leaned down in his seat and waited for the Clones. Obi-Wan came in behind him.

"You're up. How's your ankle?" Obi-Wan yawned.

"It hurts. Master Fisto gave us permission to land. We're just waiting for the clone escort,"

"That's good. I have a blistering headache and I need something to drink. My throat is really dry," Obi-Wan rubbed his neck.

"I bet…" Anakin whispered.

"What was that?" Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed on his former Padawan.

"Oh nothing," Anakin glanced out of the windshield. "Hey there's our escort," Obi-Wan looked down.

"He saw us," he thought. "I have a bad feeling about this,"

The clone escorts pulled the ship into a tractor beam and led them to the facility. Anakin turned his chair to see Ahsoka and Satine walking on the bridge.

"Morning ladies," Anakin smiled at his Padawan.

"Good morning masters," Ahsoka rubbed the back of her neck, "When did we arrive?"

"Just a little bit a ago," Obi-Wan stated, looking at Satine, who smiled at him.

Kit appeared again.

"General Skywalker, once the escorts reel you in, we will have a few clones come get you and you're crew,"

"That sounds good Master. I kind of messed up my ankle and can't walk. It would be nice for some help," Anakin smirked.

"Hey!" Ahsoka chirped.

"Sorry, Snips," he laughed.

Within minutes, the ship was loaded with clones. Two picked up Anakin and carried him inside the base. He whined of course, but that was Anakin. Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and Satine walked themselves into the base. Kit met them in the briefing room. Satine noticed her palace on the hologram.

"Master Jedi, may I ask why my palace is your place of interest?" Satine folded her hands behind her back.

"Duchess, we are trying to find out who attacked your palace… And-" Kit was cut off.

"I know who it was Master. It was Death Watch!" She stepped forward after throwing her fist down. Obi-Wan gently laid his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't think it was Death Watch Satine. It was something else…" Obi-Wan stroked his beard. Anakin, who was still leaning on clones, spoke.

"Well, hold that thought. Let me go get my foot checked out and we'll discuss it then. I don't wanna miss anything," Ahsoka followed Anakin to the medical bay. Satine stepped beside Obi-Wan.

"Obi. If it wasn't death watch… who was it?" she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I have a feeling it was…" he paused, "Asajj Ventress,"

Meanwhile, back on Geonosis.

Ventress landed her ship on the separatist landing bay to see her master waiting for her. And Dooku did not look happy. He knew she had failed in her mission to separate Anakin and Ahsoka. She failed miserably. She had no idea what her Master had in store for her. The ship landed and she walked off on the bay.

"Hello, my master," she bowed her head.

"You've failed my young apprentice," his voice sounded dark and evil.

"I know Master. But I have attacked the palace on Mandalore where the Jedi went. And I know That one of them is gravely injured," Ventress made her voice sound pleading. She didn't want her life to end because she allowed the Jedi to escape.

"That doesn't make up for your failure. I told you I wanted Skywalker and his Padawan separated and all you managed to do was get one of them hurt. Now they are going to inseparable!" Dooku raised his voice beyond his usual levels. He made the battle droids around stop and look at him.

"I'm truly sorry my Master," he got on her knees, "It will not happen again,"

"You're right, assassin," he raised his hands. "It won't," Dooku let out a flash of lightning. The static aura captured Ventress in an electrifying pain. She let out a horrifying scream. The battle droids ran out of the landing bay, blasters dropping wear they stood and the room was cleared out.

All that was left was Asajj Ventress and Dooku. And from what it looked like, Dooku would be the last one standing. He lowered his hands. Ventress gasping for air, she grabbed her chest.

"Are you going to fail me again, Ventress?" his shadow bellowed over her.

"No, my Master," she managed to say through her gasps for air.

"Good. Now I'm going to give you the coordinates for the base that the JedI have traveled to. General Grievous will accompany you, to make sure you get this job done,"

Her head shot up.

"I don't need a tin head making sure I do my job!" Dooku grabbed her throat.

"You will do as I say, or you will die," he dropped her.

"Yes, Master," Ventress gulped and she stumbled trying to stand. She bowed and boarded her ship. She couldn't fail him again.

Back at the base, Ahsoka sat next to Anakin's bedside, holding his hand.

"Thanks for stayin' with me Soka," Anakin put a smile on his face.

"It's really not a problem Ani. I have to save your life all the time. I think helping you while you ankle is healing shouldn't be a problem," she smiled back. Anakin chuckled and lead her chin over to him. She giggled and they touched. Before anything could happen, Master Fisto enters the room, but Anakin and Ahsoka were caught.

"May I ask what is going on?" Kit sound more curious than concerned.

Busted… again.

"_Shit…_" Anakin had to think quick. He was good at getting out of bad situations. With his lightsaber of course. "Oh, uh…um…. Nothing really…. Just…"

"You can't lie to me Skywalker. You were kissing your Padawan," Kit folded his arms over his chest.

"It was more of a 'thank you' smooch than a full blown kiss and-"

"Give it up Skywalker. You've been caught,"

_"Why are we always getting caught? It makes no sense!"_ Anakin thought to himself. Ahsoka sat with her hands tucked under her legs and her orange complexion turned an awkward red. She got up quickly.

"Uh. I have to use the bathroom! If you'll excuse me…" but Kit knew what she was going to do. She was going to lock herself in her quarters until they were ready to leave. Kit blocked the door.

"You're not going anywhere little one,"

Anakin and Ahsoka had been caught by another Council Member. Why them? "_Why couldn't Kit catch Obi-Wan and Satine in the act._" Anakin thought, _"Shoot, they'd probably congratulate him for finally getting some tail. But no, they have to be so damn suspicious of the Chosen One. Why am I the Chosen One? Why did my ankle have to break? Why did I fall in love with Ahsoka? Why me!"_

There were so many things running through Anakin's head. He didn't know what to do. Kit sat in the chair Ahsoka had just got up from.

"Look Skywalker. I want you to know, if you tell the council, you'll either suspended, reassigned, or expelled,"

"That makes me feel so much better Master." Anakin's shoulders sunk.

"Come here little one," Kit motioned for Ahsoka to join them, "If you two be honest, I'm sure that some good will come out of this…"

"Wait, you're not angry?" Ahsoka said.

"Of course not. Not all Jedi are perfect may lead some to the dark side, but if you two actually love each other, the council will be lenient. And I know Obi-wan knows. So we will put in a good word for you…"

Anakin and Ahsoka sighed in relief. Anakin had been holding his breath the entire time Kit was giving his little speech. Kit got up and started for the door. "But…" Always a 'but' Anakin thought. "I will be keeping an eye on you two. You know, to make sure you two are keeping it clean," Anakin mentally slapped himself. Ahsoka bit her bottom lip. That was embarrassing. Kit finally left the room. The door slid shut and Ahsoka busted into tears.

"Ahsoka, look at me, we'll be fine," Anakin tried comforting her, but nothing was working.

"It's not that Master! I thought that we could get away with it, and when the time was right we would tell the Council! We're practically being blackmailed!" Ahsoka put her head in her hands. Anakin wrapped his arms around her.

"Ahsoka, I've known Kit since I was eleven years old. He's always been the cool, laid back Jedi. I'm sure he'll keep it on the down low," Ahsoka looked up into Anakin's eyes. Anakin simply smiled at her. He closed the distance between them. Until a knock at the door echoed through their ears.

"Knock it off you two!" Kit banged on the door. He laughed behind the door, waiting for Anakin and Ahsoka's reaction. Ahsoka looked down,

"That will get on my nerves," she snickered.

"You'll get used to it," Anakin laid back and propped his ankle up. Ahsoka curled up next to him and they laid in silence.

Obi-Wan and Satine stood in the briefing room together. Obi-Wan stroking his beard, thinking.

"No it couldn't have been Ventress. She was taken to prison…" he thought for a moment. "Unless… she broke out," his arms dropped. It might have been Ventress. But there was no way of telling who it actually was without proof. Satine, placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Obi… would you like come tea?" she whispered. Obi-Wan brushed his fingers on top of her hand.

"I'd love some," he smiled. He looked back down at the hologram. "Who attacked the palace?"

**A/N: I really hope this chappie was worth the wait. I haven't updated in sooooo long and I feel bad for leaving all of you waiting. UGH! You can slap me. I'm gonna try and update soon. I'm still working on Overlords for "Our Journey". I'm sure that one is gonna be awesome. 'Cuz the Mortis arc was epic anyway. So if I don't update for awhile you can really slap me. LOL anyway. Review please =3**

**Love forever and always**

**Taylor **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Again. Sorry I haven't updated. I've been brutally sick. Force help me! Anyway. This is the last chapter for this one. Look for the sequel Broken Dreams. I should post that one in a week or so. I'm sorry I had to end it here, but my beta thinks I'm dragging it out. LOL. Here ya go….**

Chapter 13.…

Ventress punched her bullet looking ship into hyperspace, along with an entire separatist fleet. She crossed her arms over her chest and waited.

"I cannot fail my master again. For my own sake, I have to separate Skywalker and his pet," she could hear Dooku ringing through her ears.

"_For your sake Ventress, you better not fail me…"_ she shook her head. She couldn't let herself get distracted by her masters voice. General Grievous contacted her.

"Ventress, my young assassin.. We are going to be arriving at the medical base in at least three hours. Do you think you'll be ready?" his mechanical voice sounded. Muffled by static. Ventress huffed.

"I'll be ready general. Just don't get in my way…" he turned off the message before he could say anything else.

"_You better not fail me…"_ his voice played over and over in her head. She couldn't stop thinking about it. She sighed and closed her eyes.

Back at the base, Obi-Wan pondered over who did destroy the palace. Satine sat before him, sipping on tea. Staring blankly into his hardened eyes, she got up and put her arms around him. Obi-Wan caught it by surprise. He put his arms around her waist and took in her scent.

"I love you Obi…" she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too Satine. I'm sorry that I couldn't save your people…" he caressed her hair. "I could have saved them…"

"Nobody is perfect Obi. You saved me… and glad you and I are safe. Along with Anakin and young Ahsoka…" she leaned up and looked at him. "And I'm grateful…" she smiled and brushed her lips on his. His mustache tickled her top lip. Obi-Wan picked up Satine by her legs and sat her on the briefing table. Satine started to take off his armor, but something stopped them. Obi-Wan broke their kiss and turned his head to find Anakin standing in the doorway, on crutches, looking wide eyed at the two of them.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan swiftly turned his body around to face him. "What are you doing here?" his heart was about to beat out of his chest.

"Uh… well…" Anakin stuttered. "I was.. Uh… wondering… if, when, um…" Anakin's face became red, "You know what. Just forget it…" Anakin quickly limped down the hall out of site. Satine stayed hidden behind Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan on the other hand leapt out of the room and chased after Anakin.

Anakin limped quickly into his quarters. Obi-Wan slid in before the door shut.

"What did you see?" Obi-Wan panted. Anakin swung his leg on his bed and laid back. He stared blankly at his old master. He slapped a huge smile across his face.

"Master… I didn't know you had it in you!" Anakin waved his hand at Obi-Wan. Ahsoka came in behind him.

"Hello Master Kenobi. What are you doing here?" Ahsoka said in a childish tone. He coughed.

"Just… asking Anakin a question…" Obi-Wan's eyes widened. Giving Anakin the look that states "don't open your mouth!" but his better judgment told him different. "I'll leave you two alone…"

"Have fun Master!" Anakin said just as the door shut. Obi-wan laid his back on the cold door and took a deep breath.

"Great…."

Anakin and Ahsoka sat on the bed together laughing.

"So what was he in here for?" Ahsoka said, caressing Anakin's hand with her thumb.

"Well Snips. It's complicated," Anakin tried his hardest not to laugh, "He.. Well.. I, caught him and Satine… ya know…"

"Oh no! You caught them doing it!" Anakin put his hand over her mouth and shushed her.

"Shh! No…" he whispered. Ahsoka threw his hand away. "They were… kissing." Ahsoka's shoulders slumped.

"That's it? You caught them making out and you think that's complicated? We do that all the time!"

"I know Ahsoka. It's just that Obi-Wan lives by the code and I couldn't really see him breaking it like that…"

"Everyone has to experience love Anakin…" Ahsoka got a little closer.

"Yeah…" Anakin leaned toward her. Ahsoka chuckled and closed the distance between them. Their lips touched. Ahsoka chuckled as Anakin lead her on top of him. Anakin raked his ankle against the bunk and grunted. Ahsoka didn't think anything about it. She ran her hands down his chest and though his tunic. Anakin's hands wondered up Ahsoka's back. Ahsoka was now straddling Anakin as he unbuckled his belt. He moaned. Ahsoka's hands traveled further down as Anakin's wrist comm goes off. "Ugh! Every kriffing time!"

Ahsoka climbed off of Anakin and laid beside him as he took the call. "Skywalker here," he sighed. Things were finally getting _physical _between the two of them and his comm interrupts everything.

"Anakin, you and Ahsoka need to get to war room now. A separatist fleet just came out of hyperspace," Kit stated, "A republic force is on it's way. I need you two to hold them down,"

"But Master, I would love to help, but I'm in no condition to be wielding a lightsaber with my ankle. And Ahsoka is the only one who can get me things," Anakin lied about the last part. He really didn't want Ahsoka going into the battlefield without him.

"This complicates things…" Kit thought for a moment, "Alright. But Satine will be staying close to you while General Kenobi holds things down,"

"Got it Master. May the force be with you…" Anakin clicked off. "This sucks! Why does my ankle have to be stupid in a time like this?" Anakin threw his comm link across the room. Ahsoka, of course, went over and picked it up.

"Anakin, being angry isn't going to help…" she said in a quiet tone, "Just let's hope that Obi-Wan can handle things without us. You only have a few more hours before your ankle is fully healed," Ahsoka sat down next to him.

Anakin bit his lip. She was right of course. But he wished his ankle was healed now. He hummed in a concerned tone and swung his legs onto the floor, "Maybe it's healed now…" he tried standing. A little off balance but he was able to stand. He walked to the door and back. Perfect. He ignited his lightsaber and swung it around his back and through his legs. Awesome. He smiled. "I was right! Now lets go help Obi-Wan and Master Fisto!"

Anakin ran down the hall and into the briefing room. Ahsoka rolled her eyes and followed. The base shuttered. It threw Anakin off balance. He caught himself by the wall and continued running. Ahsoka caught up to him.

"Anakin!" Ahsoka called but Anakin continued to run. "Master!" he stopped.

"What?" he said through breaths.

"You're going in this too fast. We need a plan," Ahsoka walked to him.

"Lemme contact Kit," he brought his wrist to his face, "Master Fisto? This is Anakin Skywalker. Ahsoka and I are on our way to the war room now…"

"Good Skywalker. Hurry and get down here,"

"We're on our way…" he turned to Ahsoka. "We have to hurry Snips," Ahsoka stood and looked at him. "What?"

"We need a plan…" she crossed her arms.

"Well what do you think we should do?" Anakin crossed his arms over his chest. His ankle was beginning to hurt again. He shifted his weight to his other leg.

"We need to split up. If we come in from two sides, they'll be confused. And-" Anakin cut her off.

"We are not splitting up. You are going to be with me," Ahsoka's jaw dropped.

"Master, you can't keep doing this. I think I'm old enough to take care of myself. This is no different than being out in the fields,"

"Ahsoka, after everything that has happened, you are staying with me,"

Ahsoka looked blankly into her Masters eyes. She bowed her head, "I'm sorry Master," she ran the opposite direction.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin yelled after her. He groaned and also went the opposite direction.

Satine stayed in Obi-Wan's quarters until things died down. She worried that Obi-Wan would get hurt, or Anakin or Ahsoka would get. She sighed and got up. She fixed her gown and headed to the door. She checked her watch and the door slid open. Satine bowed her head and walked out. Before she could get far, Anakin ran into her, knocking her to the floor.

"Duchess! I'm sorry!" Anakin said helping her up.

"Anakin, you're walking?" she asked. Anakin nodded.

"I'll give the details later. Go to mine and Ahsoka's quarters and wait there. Ahsoka and I will be there after we're done dealing with the separatist," Anakin nodded and continued to run to the landing bay. Satine did what she was asked and rushed to his quarters.

"_This is not going to end well…" _she thought.

Ahsoka rounded the corner to see Obi-Wan, Kit, and Anakin, deflecting blaster bolts left and right. She bit her bottom lip and joined her comrades.

"It's about time you showed up," Kit grunted.

"Sorry Master," Ahsoka ignited her lightsaber, "I'm here now,"

"We have to get closer to the ship!" Obi-Wan yelled. Grazed by a blaster bolt, he knelt to the ground.

"Master!" Anakin yelled, getting by his old masters side.

"I'm alright," he said calmly, "Get to the ship. Now!" Anakin nodded once and ran to the ship. Only to be stopped by Grievous and Ventress. He snarled.

"I should have known you two would be behind this," he said, pulling his lightsaber to his chest. Grievous' mechanical laugh rang through his ears.

"Ah young Jedi. It's only a matter of time before this base crumbles,"

"You are not going anywhere!" Anakin hissed. Ventress chuckled.

"Skywalker, I wouldn't underestimate the two of us," she laid her hands on her hips, "You will fall under my blade. You should have fallen the first time you and I met," Anakin smirked.

"I was only a Padawan then, Ventress. I'm grown. I'm a Master and I'm so much stronger now,"

"Are you?" Ventress made a quick slip with her foot. Making contact with Anakin's ankle. He yelled in pain, and fell to his knees. "Not so strong now, are you?" she kicked him in the stomach and continued to her path. Grievous picked Anakin up by the neck causing him to fall unconscious.

"_Daddy!" a little girl jumped into Anakin Skywalker's arms. "I knew you'd come back!" Anakin chuckled._

"_I always come back Annabelle," he put the little girl down. She was only at the tender age of four, but yet she was more determined than he ever was. Anakin knelt down. "Where momma?" Annabelle's blue eyes sparkled._

"_She's in the house. Waiting for you!" she grabbed her fathers hand pulled him into her home. Her sandy blonde hair and face markings put a smile on Anakin's face. _

_There he saw her. Ahsoka Tano. Looking at an old holopad. The war had been over for quite some time, but yet both of them carried their blades on their hips. "Ahsoka," he whispered. She heard him. She immediately dropped the holopad and rushed over to him. _

"_Anakin!" her orange arms wrapped around his neck, "I've missed you,"_

_Anakin took in her scent, "I've missed you too Snips," Annabelle looked blankly at her parents. She finally trotted to her room. _

Anakin finally woke up to a dark room. He rubbed his eyes and tried to stand up. But, since Ventress weakened his ankle again, he couldn't stand. He cursed under his breath. "Hello?" he yelled. "Is anyone here?" he heard a lightsaber ignite. "There she is," he crawled to the opening, only to see Ahsoka, walking angrily into his cell. "Ahsoka!"

"Hello, my old Master…" she said in a cold voice.

"Old?" he was a little confused… "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she said. Extinguishing her blade, she tossed it at the floor. "I'm sorry Anakin, but to end this war I must turn against the Jedi," Anakin's heart stopped.

"Turn against them? Why?"

"I've have seen that the Jedi will stand in the way of peace," her face and eyes were not the same and Anakin knew it.

"Something is wrong with you Ahsoka. You have to snap out of it," Ahsoka looked at the floor. An arm wrapped itself around her shoulders. Ventress' face came into the light. Ignoring the pain of the ankle, Anakin stood up. "What did you do to her?"

"What I was told to," she said simply.

"What? Turn her against me?" tears welled in Anakin's eyes.

"She was going to anyway. My master saw it,"

"Dooku is an evil liar!" he yelled through the tears. "Ahsoka listen to me. This isn't you! I love you Snips!"

A tear trickled down his face. He lost her. His Padawan. His love. He had lost her. Ahsoka turned and walked out of the room, but she stopped at the doorway. "I love you too SkyGuy," she walked out. Ventress sneered.

"She's ours now. And there's nothing you can about it," she laughed as she exited the room.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin's voice cracked. His heart had been ripped in two. Not only did his Padawan turn against the republic, but to him as well. "Ahsoka!"

Anakin screamed Ahsoka's name for hours before the ship landed on Geonosis. Grievous picked Anakin up and carried him onto the base. Count Dooku and Darth Sidius stood waiting for them. Ahsoka stood with Ventress, lightsaber in hand. Anakin glared at her with bloodshot eyes. Another tear trickled down his cheek.

"You have done well my young apprentice. Now we have them both in our grasp," Dooku slowly said. Anakin finally lost his temper.

"You kriffing traitor! What did she ever do?" he yelled. Edging his way to Dooku and Sidius, he screamed until his voice couldn't handle it anymore. "She's only seventeen! Why couldn't you just kill me instead of putting her through this! Why!" his voice finally gave out. Tears rolled down his cheeks. Ahsoka couldn't bare to watch him suffer anymore.

"You will become of such use to us in due time, young Skywalker," Sidius said. "Ahsoka, my dear, why don't you prove yourself and kill him," Anakin gasped. Ahsoka was going to kill him. Ahsoka nodded to Sidius. The others left the room to leave Ahsoka and Anakin alone.

"I'm sorry master," she ignited her blade.

"Do what you have to Ahsoka. Just know, when you kill me, I want you to know, I love you and I always will," Anakin bowed his head and closed his eyes. Ahsoka looked down at him. A tear ran down her face.

"I love you too Master," she raised her lightsaber and hum echoed through his ears. This was it. This was the end of The Chosen One. Killed by his own Padawan.

Ahsoka raised her blade above her head and listened for the slashing of her Master's death. She didn't want to kill him, but to bring peace… she had too.

"I'm so sorry Master. I will always love you,"

Anakin's face softened and he was ready to become one with the force…

**A/N: Well, thank you for sticking with me through this. Trust me Broken Dreams will be juicy and you'll never expect whats going to happen… =D**

**Here's a shout out to all my reviewers !**

**Maroonflame99**

**Storylover789**

**Agent Megas**

**Crazy Chick08**

**ShadeandthePonies**

**khausmiley**

**Ezzbomb2010**

**Luxsoka504**

**john martion**

**nat13cat**

**Peeramellarkluver62895**

**AhsokaxAnakin112**

**Ahsoka320**

**Thank you all again ! I would have never finished it without you guys. **

**I love you guys…**

**Yours truly**

**skywalker02**

**Taylor =3**


End file.
